Entre Miedo y Amor
by FranSnape
Summary: Cuando Severus aceptó la oferta de su amigo Draco de ir a vivir al pueblo de Hodsmage para realizar un trabajo, jamás pensó que una muchachita de 19 años cambiaría su vida... No solo en el ámbito amoroso, también comprobó que los ricos también lloran... PésimoSumary, lo sé u.u
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy principiante escribiendo y deseo aclarar que acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas en relación a este fics, Es un Herms – Severus, se me ocurrió esta pareja porque amo las personalidades de ambos y creo que sería una pareja interesante. Debo aclarar que no está ambientado en el mundo mágico, y que he usado los personajes de J. K. Rowling para crear esta historia, cada uno mantiene sus personalidades originales.

De antemano, Gracias por leerme

Todo se encontraba en calma en la casa de los Granger's, especialmente porque la única hija de Robert y Jane estaba fuera del país, si bien los Granger eran consideradas una de las familias más ricas y solidarias del lugar, todos sabían que su hija tenía un carácter bastante sarcástico y esquivo e incluso un poco cruel, sin embargo, no todos pensaban así de ella, habían excepciones como sus mejores amigos y con las personas que quería de verdad. Nadie en el pueblo entendía el por qué del carácter agrio de la pequeña Hermione, todos recordaban que desde pequeña, la menor de los Granger era un encanto, sin embargo, un verano cuando llegó de sus vacaciones de Australia, todos comentan que regresó distinta, distante, ermitaña y algo triste…

Robert, qué haremos con Hermione, regresa este verano y nosotros debemos ir a ver las inversiones en Chile y tu estado de Salud en Cuba _- decía una preocupada Jane_

Tranquila, querida… sabes hace unos días me llamó Draco, nuestro sobrino, dijo que si podíamos prestarle la casa junto a un amigo de él para hacer un proyecto del lugar, ¿no crees que sería lo ideal para que cuiden bien de nuestra pequeña? – _Pregunto el Sr. Granger._

Sería lo ideal, Cariño, a ver si de alguna forma Draco, saca la amargura de nuestra niña, recuerdo de que desde pequeños ellos eran muy unidos _– comentó con pesar Jane._

Mientras tanto, muy lejos del pueblo de Hosmadge….

Draco, crees que tus tíos nos permitan quedarnos en su casa, para realizar el proyecto – _preguntó Severus Snape_, colega y amigo de Draco.

Me llamaron ayer, me dijeron que ellos viajarían, pero que podíamos quedarnos en su casa, siempre y cuando estemos pendiente de… Hermione _– Contestó taciturno Draco._

Y….¿Quién es Hermione? – _preguntó Snape con curiosidad._

Hermione es mi prima, 5 años menor que yo – _Contestó Draco un poco triste._

Pero… por qué estás un poco deprimido, es que acaso ¿no te cae bien? – _Indagó Snape levantando una ceja. _

¿Caerme bien? – _Pregunto sorprendido Draco._ Yo… yo la adoro, pero me han contado que no es la misma de siempre – _respondió preocupado Draco._

Ahí verás Draco, total no creo que sea un gran problema una muchachita de 19 años – _indagó Snape con malicia._

Quizás para ti no, que ya tienes 32, pero para mí… no sé, tengo miedo de encontrarme con una niña totalmente distinta a la que dejé – _respondió enérgico Draco._

Quizás, pronto lo averiguarás, ¿Cuándo salimos para allá? – _pregunto Snape, cambiando_ _de tema, intuía que ese tema era más importante para Draco de lo que manifestaba._

Mañana, mis tíos necesitan dejar a cargo la casa, aparte del servicio – _Respondía Draco._

Entonces, debemos ir empacando –_ Dijo Snape, finalizando el tema. _

Se veía una noche hermosa y estrellada en París, y una muchacha de piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos color miel, cuerpo esbelto y muy bien vestida se hallaba en un restaurant de la ciudad, contemplando el cielo nocturno, mientras tomaba una copa de vino blanco, pensaba…

"Creo que es hora de volver, ya he estaba bastante tiempo lejos de casa y extraño mi pueblo natal, además, yo sé que estarán preocupados de qué tan cambiada estoy" – _pensaba con una sonrisa perversa, Hermione._

En dos días más regresaré a mi querido pueblo de Hosmadge – _dijo mientras pedía la cuenta al garzón. _

Al día siguiente, en el Pueblo de Hodsmage, específicamente en la mansión de los Granger`s se hallaba cuatro personas tomando desayuno, mientras que los dueños de casa daban instrucciones a sus nuevos inquilinos…

Entonces dejo todo en tus manos Draco, se supone que Hermione volvería pronto, pero conoces a tu prima… el servicio está tu disposición junto al Sr Snape – Dijo el Sr Granger

Gracias Tio, pierde cuidado, yo… digo nosotros cuidaremos muy bien de su casa y de… Hermione – Contestó Draco.

Bueno, me despido, hasta luego Sr Snape, un placer conocerlo – dijo Robert extendiéndole la mano a Severus.

Igualmente Sr, y gracias a ud – Contestó Snape.

Luego que se despidiera de los señores Granger, Draco y Severus fueron a recorrer la casa, buscar habitaciones y ponerse al corriente en función del proyecto de construcción del cual estaba a cargo.

Vaya, vaya, mi casa se encuentra igual – decía Hermione atravesando el antijardín de su casa… lo extraño es que el auto de mis padres no se halla en la cochera, quizás viajaron o fueron a una de sus empresas – pensaba Mione.

¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntaba Draco

¿Cuál ruido? – preguntó Severus.

Ese, como el de abriendo la puerta principal de la casa – contestó Draco un poco consternado

Mmm… debe ser una de las mucamas de la casa- contestó Severus

O quizás es la dueña de la casa – contestó una tercera voz…

No me maten… soy nueva en esto, ojala les haya gustado, creo que pronto subiré otro cap.

Saludos


	2. Conociendo a la Prima de Malfoy

Hola, gracias por leerme, son un amor… ojala les guste este nuevo capítulo.

Cariños y besos de este humilde intento de escritora. J

_Mientras tanto… en el capítulo anterior:_

- _¿Qué es ese ruido? - preguntaba Draco_

-_ ¿Cuál ruido? - preguntó Severus._

_- Ese, como el de abriendo la puerta principal de la casa - contestó Draco un poco consternado_

- _Mmm… debe ser una de las mucamas de la casa- contestó Severus_

- _O quizás es la dueña de la casa - contestó una tercera voz…_

- Herm- Hermione - _gritó Draco lleno de emoción de ver a su prima sana y salva._

- Primo - _contestó feliz Hermione._ - Cómo has estado - _preguntaba mientras lo abrazaba y él le daba vueltas en el aire._

- A su vez, Severus Snape, estaba en shock, nunca en su vida había visto una criatura más hermosa que aquella muchacha que Draco tenía en sus brazos, delgada, sexy, joven y unos labios que lo invitaban a devorarlos.

- Herm… ¿que… cómo has estado? _- preguntó Draco ya cuando la soltó_. - ¿Qué has hecho?

- Mmm viajar, ¿y tú?, ¿qué haces acá? - _preguntó con curiosidad._

- Yo emm… vine a hace un proyecto en el pueblo y tus padres me dejaron la casa porque se fueron e viaje - _contestó Draco_

- Ammmh… tenía la esperanza de verlos, pero bueno, ya me comunicaré con ellos - _le dijo Hermione en tono amable. _ - ¿Quién es tu amigo que me confundió con una mucama? - _preguntó Herm con malicia._

- Ah… él es Severus Snape, mi mejor amigo y colega en el hotel que construiremos acá- _los presentó Draco._

- Cómo dijo Draco, Severus Snape a sus órdenes señorita, y disculpe por confundirla, pero como ud. no vive con nosotros - _contestó Severus_.

- Un placer Sr. Snape, bueno ahora me tendrá viviendo con ud - _dijo Herm con una pizca de malicia._

- Bueno primito, iré a ver mi habitación e informaré al servicio que suba mis maletas, te veo en la cena… un placer "tío" - _dijo Herm burlándose y subiendo la escalera_.

- Hey… como que tío -_dijo Snape indignado_.

- Tranquilo Sev, ella es así, aunque le salió muy chistoso - _comentó Draco riéndose._

- Tío - _refunfuñaba Snape._

Mientras tanto, en uno de los cuartos principales de la mansión, se hallaba Hermione desempacando su equipaje, mientras pensaba

_"Vaya, el amigo de Draco es guapo, aunque un poco mayor, creo que esta estadía en casa será divertida, aunque extraño a mis padres, quiero estar con ellos, abrazarlos, me hace tanta falta el calor materno y el apoyo paterno, Dios, si sólo hubiese tenido el valor de confiarlos lo que sucedió, si no hubiese visto aquello y no hubiese estado en aquel lugar, sería siendo aquella niña alegre"_

- Toc - toc, Señorita, soy yo, la Sra Minerva - _decía el ama de llaves._

- Pasa Minerva -_contestó Herm, mientras abría la puerta._

- Mi niña, ¿Cómo estás? - _pregunto una emocionada Minerva_

- Bien, Minie, acá echándote de menos, sabes que te quiero como una segunda mamá - d_ecía Herm abrazando a la ama de llaves._

- Ven, vamos te ayudo a desempacar, mientras charlamos - _dijo mientras se dirigía a la cama de la chica, tomando su ropa de la maleta que se hallaba encima de esta._

- A ver Mione, ¿Qué tal París?, ¿Algún Novio nuevo? - _pregunto Minerva_

- Jajajjaa, Minie, bueno París hermoso, ya salí de la enseñanza media (Secundaria) con honores, fui la mejor graduada de mi clase, quiero entrar a la Universidad acá, creo que después de cuatro años lejos de casa, era hora de volver - decía Mione.- En lo referente a novios, mmm… nada serio, relaciones ocasionales - _comentó._

- Bueno mi niña bienvenida a casa, como te diste cuenta no estarás sola-_ dijo Minerva._

- Si, ya saludé a mi primo y su amigo… oye Minie, el amigo de Draco, ¿cómo es? - _preguntó titubeando_

- ¿En qué sentido? - _dijo minerva con una sonrisa_

- No sé… su humor, por ejemplo - _dijo Mione nerviosa_

- Bueno es un poco reservado en la mesa, la verdad he tenido poco tiempo de compartir con ellos, además se la pasan en el estudio viendo planos, algunas noches han salido pero es todo lo que sé - _le dijo._

- Mmm… oye Minie, ¿sigue habilitada mi vieja habitación de ejercicios? - _pregunto con la intención de cambiar de tema._

- Si mi niña, una vez por semana la aseo, solo algunas de tus máquinas están cubiertas con una sábana, pero el escenario esta impecable… ¿Ya empezarás tus rutinas de ejercicios? - _preguntó sorprendida_

- Bueno, si… creo que volver al pueblo me tensa un poco, y el ejercicio siempre ha sido mi aliado para relajarme, además debo mantenerme en forma - _dijo sonriendo Herm_

- Si bueno, aunque estás muy delgada, creo que te haría bien engordar un par de kilos, hoy por motivo de tu regreso te haremos una cena especial - _dijo Minie_

- Oye no, no me engordes, recuerdo que siempre que venía para acá engordaba 5 kilos por tu causa - _dijo fingiendo enfado._

- Pues te aguantas, ya sabes, te quiero en el comedor en una hora- d_ijo Minie saliendo de la habitación_

- Si…mamá -_le gritó riéndose_

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la casa, se hallaba un par de arquitectos sacando cálculos para verla superficie, pero uno de los hombres se hallaba totalmente volando…

_"Que me sucede, nunca había sentido esa sensación de emoción en el pecho por ver a una chiquilla, Vamos Severus, puede ser tu hermana menor, además como dice Draco, tiene un humor de los mil demonios, bueno como yo. Pero hay algo en esa niña que la hace especial, ese brillo de los ojos denota misterio y un poco de tristeza, sin embargo, su cuerpo, su ropa, sus expresiones muestran viveza, entusiasmo, deseos de sentir, a mi me dan deseos de enseñarle lo que es la vida"_

- Severus yo creo que… -decía Draco.- Sev… Sev… SEVERUS SNAPE - _gritó_

- Qué, ¿qué pasa? - _preguntó alarmado_

- Nada, que no me pescabas… a ver, ¿En dónde tenías esa mente pervertida tuya? - _preguntó con un tono de burla._

- Mmm... en nada Draco solo pensaba que cómo diseñaremos los baños del hotel- _dijo, luego se maldijo por la excusa tan tonta que dio._

- Si claro, baños - _dijo burlándose_

- Oye, ya…

- Señores la cena esta lista - _Dijo Minerva entrando al despacho._

- Ya vamos Minie - _dijo Draco con cariño._- Minerva, Hermione comerá con nosotros - pregutó

- Si Joven, ya viene bajando se estaba vistiendo - _dijo y se fue del despacho._

- Bueno Sev, a comer, pero no creas que te salvas del interrogatorio, - d_ijo Draco levantándose_

Ya en el comedor de los Granger's se encontraban Draco y Severus esperando por la princesa de la casa, ya llevaban sentados alrededor de 10 minutos cuando…

- Perdón por la tardanza, no sabía que ponerme - _se excusó Mione_

-Jajaj mujeres, siempre indecisas en tema de ropa, ¿o no Severus? - c_omentó Draco_

- Bueno las mujeres sí, pero no las niñas - _dijo con malicia, aún tenía latente el hecho de que lo llamaran tío._

Hermione sonrió con superioridad, al parecer su inquilino estaba más sentido de lo que pensaba "_creo que hallé mi nueva víctima para mis travesuras"_

- Bueno, creo que para ud. si puedo ser una niña, puesto que parece mi padre - _retrucó la castaña._

- Oye niña…

- Ya, ya, podemos comer en paz, no lo puedo creer llevan minutos de conocerse y ya están discutiendo - _dijo Draco sorprendido pero intuyendo algo._

- Pues dile a tu prima que no me trate como un viejo - _se defendió Snape_

- Aparte de viejo, acusete - _dijo Herm con malicia_

- Ya Herm… déjalo tranquilo y comamos en paz ¿sí? - _pidió Draco_

- Bueno porque tú me lo pides primito, lindo, mi amor - _contestó empalagosa._

- Por cierto Herm.. ¿Por qué tan arreglada? - _preguntó curioso Draco_

- Es porque quiero salir hoy, a la disco del pueblo ¿Quieres acompañarme? -_preguntó_

- Mm… no es mala idea, ¿Te tinca ir Sev? - _preguntó con doble intención._

- Draco, querido primo, crees que él este para estos trotes - pr_eguntó Herm con malicia_

- Yo le mostraré para que trotes estoy listo, en una hora nos encontramos en el living para salir- _dijo Snape yéndos a su habitación_

- Herm, ¿Por qué la traes con él? -_ indagó Draco_

- Draco Malfoy, eso es algo que solo yo sé - _contestó._- Ahora con tu permiso nos vemos en una hora.- _dijo yéndose a su habitación también._

- Estos dos se traen algo, ya lo averiguaré- _pensaba Malfoy._

_..._

Gracias por sus lecturas, espero actualizar pronto.

Cariños J


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias por leerme, son un amor… ojala les guste este nuevo capítulo.

Cariños y besos de este humilde intento de escritora. J

_Mientras tanto… en el capítulo anterior:_

- _¿Qué es ese ruido? - preguntaba Draco_

-_ ¿Cuál ruido? - preguntó Severus._

_- Ese, como el de abriendo la puerta principal de la casa - contestó Draco un poco consternado_

- _Mmm… debe ser una de las mucamas de la casa- contestó Severus_

- _O quizás es la dueña de la casa - contestó una tercera voz…_

- Herm- Hermione - _gritó Draco lleno de emoción de ver a su prima sana y salva._

- Primo - _contestó feliz Hermione._ - Cómo has estado - _preguntaba mientras lo abrazaba y él le daba vueltas en el aire._

- A su vez, Severus Snape, estaba en shock, nunca en su vida había visto una criatura más hermosa que aquella muchacha que Draco tenía en sus brazos, delgada, sexy, joven y unos labios que lo invitaban a devorarlos.

- Herm… ¿que… cómo has estado? _- preguntó Draco ya cuando la soltó_. - ¿Qué has hecho?

- Mmm viajar, ¿y tú?, ¿qué haces acá? - _preguntó con curiosidad._

- Yo emm… vine a hace un proyecto en el pueblo y tus padres me dejaron la casa porque se fueron e viaje - _contestó Draco_

- Ammmh… tenía la esperanza de verlos, pero bueno, ya me comunicaré con ellos - _le dijo Hermione en tono amable. _ - ¿Quién es tu amigo que me confundió con una mucama? - _preguntó Herm con malicia._

- Ah… él es Severus Snape, mi mejor amigo y colega en el hotel que construiremos acá- _los presentó Draco._

- Cómo dijo Draco, Severus Snape a sus órdenes señorita, y disculpe por confundirla, pero como ud. no vive con nosotros - _contestó Severus_.

- Un placer Sr. Snape, bueno ahora me tendrá viviendo con ud - _dijo Herm con una pizca de malicia._

- Bueno primito, iré a ver mi habitación e informaré al servicio que suba mis maletas, te veo en la cena… un placer "tío" - _dijo Herm burlándose y subiendo la escalera_.

- Hey… como que tío -_dijo Snape indignado_.

- Tranquilo Sev, ella es así, aunque le salió muy chistoso - _comentó Draco riéndose._

- Tío - _refunfuñaba Snape._

Mientras tanto, en uno de los cuartos principales de la mansión, se hallaba Hermione desempacando su equipaje, mientras pensaba

_"Vaya, el amigo de Draco es guapo, aunque un poco mayor, creo que esta estadía en casa será divertida, aunque extraño a mis padres, quiero estar con ellos, abrazarlos, me hace tanta falta el calor materno y el apoyo paterno, Dios, si sólo hubiese tenido el valor de confiarlos lo que sucedió, si no hubiese visto aquello y no hubiese estado en aquel lugar, sería siendo aquella niña alegre"_

- Toc - toc, Señorita, soy yo, la Sra Minerva - _decía el ama de llaves._

- Pasa Minerva -_contestó Herm, mientras abría la puerta._

- Mi niña, ¿Cómo estás? - _pregunto una emocionada Minerva_

- Bien, Minie, acá echándote de menos, sabes que te quiero como una segunda mamá - d_ecía Herm abrazando a la ama de llaves._

- Ven, vamos te ayudo a desempacar, mientras charlamos - _dijo mientras se dirigía a la cama de la chica, tomando su ropa de la maleta que se hallaba encima de esta._

- A ver Mione, ¿Qué tal París?, ¿Algún Novio nuevo? - _pregunto Minerva_

- Jajajjaa, Minie, bueno París hermoso, ya salí de la enseñanza media (Secundaria) con honores, fui la mejor graduada de mi clase, quiero entrar a la Universidad acá, creo que después de cuatro años lejos de casa, era hora de volver - decía Mione.- En lo referente a novios, mmm… nada serio, relaciones ocasionales - _comentó._

- Bueno mi niña bienvenida a casa, como te diste cuenta no estarás sola-_ dijo Minerva._

- Si, ya saludé a mi primo y su amigo… oye Minie, el amigo de Draco, ¿cómo es? - _preguntó titubeando_

- ¿En qué sentido? - _dijo minerva con una sonrisa_

- No sé… su humor, por ejemplo - _dijo Mione nerviosa_

- Bueno es un poco reservado en la mesa, la verdad he tenido poco tiempo de compartir con ellos, además se la pasan en el estudio viendo planos, algunas noches han salido pero es todo lo que sé - _le dijo._

- Mmm… oye Minie, ¿sigue habilitada mi vieja habitación de ejercicios? - _pregunto con la intención de cambiar de tema._

- Si mi niña, una vez por semana la aseo, solo algunas de tus máquinas están cubiertas con una sábana, pero el escenario esta impecable… ¿Ya empezarás tus rutinas de ejercicios? - _preguntó sorprendida_

- Bueno, si… creo que volver al pueblo me tensa un poco, y el ejercicio siempre ha sido mi aliado para relajarme, además debo mantenerme en forma - _dijo sonriendo Herm_

- Si bueno, aunque estás muy delgada, creo que te haría bien engordar un par de kilos, hoy por motivo de tu regreso te haremos una cena especial - _dijo Minie_

- Oye no, no me engordes, recuerdo que siempre que venía para acá engordaba 5 kilos por tu causa - _dijo fingiendo enfado._

- Pues te aguantas, ya sabes, te quiero en el comedor en una hora- d_ijo Minie saliendo de la habitación_

- Si…mamá -_le gritó riéndose_

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la casa, se hallaba un par de arquitectos sacando cálculos para verla superficie, pero uno de los hombres se hallaba totalmente volando…

_"Que me sucede, nunca había sentido esa sensación de emoción en el pecho por ver a una chiquilla, Vamos Severus, puede ser tu hermana menor, además como dice Draco, tiene un humor de los mil demonios, bueno como yo. Pero hay algo en esa niña que la hace especial, ese brillo de los ojos denota misterio y un poco de tristeza, sin embargo, su cuerpo, su ropa, sus expresiones muestran viveza, entusiasmo, deseos de sentir, a mi me dan deseos de enseñarle lo que es la vida"_

- Severus yo creo que… -decía Draco.- Sev… Sev… SEVERUS SNAPE - _gritó_

- Qué, ¿qué pasa? - _preguntó alarmado_

- Nada, que no me pescabas… a ver, ¿En dónde tenías esa mente pervertida tuya? - _preguntó con un tono de burla._

- Mmm... en nada Draco solo pensaba que cómo diseñaremos los baños del hotel- _dijo, luego se maldijo por la excusa tan tonta que dio._

- Si claro, baños - _dijo burlándose_

- Oye, ya…

- Señores la cena esta lista - _Dijo Minerva entrando al despacho._

- Ya vamos Minie - _dijo Draco con cariño._- Minerva, Hermione comerá con nosotros - pregutó

- Si Joven, ya viene bajando se estaba vistiendo - _dijo y se fue del despacho._

- Bueno Sev, a comer, pero no creas que te salvas del interrogatorio, - d_ijo Draco levantándose_

Ya en el comedor de los Granger's se encontraban Draco y Severus esperando por la princesa de la casa, ya llevaban sentados alrededor de 10 minutos cuando…

- Perdón por la tardanza, no sabía que ponerme - _se excusó Mione_

-Jajaj mujeres, siempre indecisas en tema de ropa, ¿o no Severus? - c_omentó Draco_

- Bueno las mujeres sí, pero no las niñas - _dijo con malicia, aún tenía latente el hecho de que lo llamaran tío._

Hermione sonrió con superioridad, al parecer su inquilino estaba más sentido de lo que pensaba "_creo que hallé mi nueva víctima para mis travesuras"_

- Bueno, creo que para ud. si puedo ser una niña, puesto que parece mi padre - _retrucó la castaña._

- Oye niña…

- Ya, ya, podemos comer en paz, no lo puedo creer llevan minutos de conocerse y ya están discutiendo - _dijo Draco sorprendido pero intuyendo algo._

- Pues dile a tu prima que no me trate como un viejo - _se defendió Snape_

- Aparte de viejo, acusete - _dijo Herm con malicia_

- Ya Herm… déjalo tranquilo y comamos en paz ¿sí? - _pidió Draco_

- Bueno porque tú me lo pides primito, lindo, mi amor - _contestó empalagosa._

- Por cierto Herm.. ¿Por qué tan arreglada? - _preguntó curioso Draco_

- Es porque quiero salir hoy, a la disco del pueblo ¿Quieres acompañarme? -_preguntó_

- Mm… no es mala idea, ¿Te tinca ir Sev? - _preguntó con doble intención._

- Draco, querido primo, crees que él este para estos trotes - pr_eguntó Herm con malicia_

- Yo le mostraré para que trotes estoy listo, en una hora nos encontramos en el living para salir- _dijo Snape yéndos a su habitación_

- Herm, ¿Por qué la traes con él? -_ indagó Draco_

- Draco Malfoy, eso es algo que solo yo sé - _contestó._- Ahora con tu permiso nos vemos en una hora.- _dijo yéndose a su habitación también._

- Estos dos se traen algo, ya lo averiguaré- _pensaba Malfoy._

_..._

Gracias por sus lecturas, espero actualizar pronto.

Cariños J


	4. En la Disco

Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad alentan a que pueda seguir escribiendo y también agradezco sus lecturas, acá va el nuevo capítulo, a veces me demoro en actualizar por estar en la universidad, así que les pido paciencia. Un Beso a todos :)

_..._

_Este menor que usted... _

_La quiere conocer... _

_Con su forma de actuar... _

_Me va a enloquecer... _

_La tengo en mi soñar... _

_Acaricio su piel... _

_Le quiero confesar... _

_Yo... _

- Vaya, Vaya, ¿Esta letra podría identificarnos? - comentó Hermione con malicia

- No sé de qué habla, señorita... que yo sepa ud no se quiere meter en mi cama ¿o sí? - retrucó Snape.

-No sé, quizás... aunque no lo creo, ya que al ritmo que se mueve, no creo que sea capas de rendir - comentó con maldad

_No me importa que usted sea mayor que yo _

_Hoy la quiero en mi cama _

_Y no malinterprete mi intención _

_Es que no aguanto las ganas _

_Por eso he venido a decírselo _

_Que hoy la quiero en mi cama _

_Si no está dispuesta, ya dímelo _

_Es que no aguanto las ganas _

_Dame un chance... _

- Ud, no puede saber lo que puedo rendir o no, señorita Granger, y para su infortunio nunca lo averiguará - contestó Snape con superioridad

-Puede que tenga razón, aunque me gustaría satisfacer mi curiosidad - le susurró al oído, mientras se movía en forma sensual al ritmo de la canción.

Snape se quedó de piedra, no solo por la osadía de esa niña, sino porque aunque le costara reconocerlo, cada gesto o palabra de ella lo hacía más vulnerable y cada minuto que pasaba con ella, desmoronaba toda la máscara que había formado con las mujeres, desde su experiencia con Lily...

- Abuelo ¿Ya se cansó? -preguntó Herm con burla, al verlo estático.

-No sé de que hablas, mocosa, recién estoy calentando la pista - contesto.

-Entonces, ¿no le importará probar algo más agitado que el ragueton? - preguntó Herm con inocencia

-¿más agitado que esta música? - preguntó Snape palideciendo.- Qué ahora tendremos que sacarnos la ropa - pensó.

- Si... ¿se la puede? - pregunto mirándolo desde abajo hacia arriba, hasta toparse con sus ojos negros.

-cla... claro que sí - contestó rápidamente, pero con algo de temor.

-entonces, espéreme acá, ya vuelvo - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se encaminó al lado izquierdo de la disco, donde se encontraba el DJ y le susurró algo al oído. Snape vio como el hombre se sonrojaba pero asentía y le contestaba algo, Herm le sonrió de vuelta. Luego se dirigía a la mesa donde se hallaba Draco acompañado de dos mujeres muy guapas, vio que le dijo algo y le pasó su chaqueta quedando solo con el top ajustado y se devolvía donde él.

"Ay, mi madre, que esta niña no sabe lo que es cubrirse, y todos los pervertidos que la miran...No te hagas Sev, sabes muy bien que la has joteado igual o más que los depravados que están acá"

- Listo - al momento de decir aquello sonó una música muy fuerte, y las luces comenzaron a parpadear en forma rápida, al alrededor se escucharon gritos de euforia y empezó a sonar la música electrónica.

- ¿Preparado? -preguntó la castaña

-Claro que sí - dijo suspirando de alivio, aunque ahora tenía otra preocupación... ¿Cómo diablos bailaría a ese ritmo tan veloz?, admitía que estaba fuera de cancha.

Hermione empezó a moverse rápido, ágil, sexy y delicada, todo a la misma vez, Sev intentaba mantenerle el ritmo y en más de una ocasión sus cuerpos se rozaron, desencadenando corrientes eléctricas en cada uno de ellos, estuvieron bailando alrededor de 6 canciones y Sev, le preguntó si podían ir a tomar algo, Herm al verlo cansado, decidió darle una tregua y asentir, sin realizar ningún comentario.

-Miren quienes llegaron, ¿Que tal la pasaron? - preguntó Draco con intención, ya se había dado cuenta que mientras bailaban se echaban miradas y sus cuerpos se rozaban con sensualidad.

-Bien Draco, pero estamos muertos de Sed - dijo mientras tomaba un licor de tonalidad roja y frutas.

-Y tú, Draco, te vi con dos muchachas muy guapas - siseó Snape

A este comentario, Herm se atoró, no pensó que ese hombre se catalogara así a las mujeres, entonces - pensó... quizás él estaba interesado en una mujer y aquel pensamiento no le gustó nada.

-¿Qué te pasó Herm? - dijo Draco con preocupación

- ejem, nada primo, solo me ahogue con el dulce del licor - se excusó nerviosa.

-Bueno, nada se fueron, eso sí, logré que me dieran sus números telefónicos, para hacer una cita doble, ¿Te tinca Sev? - dijo con malicia, y mirando a Herm

-mmm... no es malo, así encuentro entretención en este pueblo - dijo con cizaña

-Bueno, sus citas calenturientas déjenlas para después, ¿Nos vamos? - dijo Herm un poco enojada

- Si primita, vamos, mañana tenemos que ir a reconocer terrenos - dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Una vez dentro de la casa, cada uno se despidió aludiendo cansancio, y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque tal fue la sorpresa de Mione al darse cuenta que la habitación de Sev estaba al frente de la de ella, a pesar de que ya habían convivido un día, no se percató de este detalle.

_..._

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron tarde por el carrete de la noche anterior, a eso de las 12 pm Minerva fue a la pieza de Herm, para decirle que su primo y Sev se fueron revisar los terrenos y que iban a llegar tarde, ya que se quedaron dormidos hoy.

Hermione, se levantó, se dio un baño de tina y se vistió con ropa Sport, luego se dirigió a una pieza que se hallaba junto a la de ella, la abrió y sonrió - mi antiguo refugio - dijo con alegría.

Estuvo toda la tarde haciendo ejercicios en sus máquinas y practicando coreografías, luego bajó a cenar sola, aún no llegaban los otros dos.

Al momento en que se iba a levantar para darse otro baño, sonó el teléfono

- No te preocupes Minie, yo contesto - grito Mione

- Aló, ¿con quién hablo? - dijo

-Hola, Hermione... ¿Ya me olvidaste? - contestó una voz de hombre

Mione al reconocer la voz, abrió los ojos de sorpresa y empezó a temblar del susto.

_..._

Muy entrada en la noche, llegó Draco con Severus y vieron a Minerva angustiada en la sala,

Esto los sorprendió, intuyeron que algo malo habría ocurrido.

- ¿Qué pasó Minie? - preguntó Draco angustiado

- La señorita... es...está encerrada en su pieza y no quiere salir, ha estado tirando objetos y llorando y no me abre la puerta.

Draco al escuchar aquello se angustió aún más, y fue corriendo a la pieza de Hermione y la estuvo golpeando alrededor de dos minutos, ya cuando iba a gritar sintió que estrellaban algo contra la puerta y le gritaban "Quiero estar sola" - "Déjenme en paz"

Severus sorprendido por todo, siguió a Draco y más se sorprendió y lo preocupó es la reacción de ella, algo muy malo debió haberle pasado... ¿Pero qué?

Tranquila Minie, sabes que ella tiene estos episodios de pánico, yo estaré pendiente de ella, lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir, mañana será otro día e intentaré entrar a su cuarto, dicho esto todos se fueron preocupados a su pieza, e intentaron conciliar el sueño.

_..._

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y Herm salió de su pieza silenciosa, se encaminó al cuarto de gimnasia y se sentó en el escenario, dándole la espalda a la puerta, tómo una guitarra y se puso a cantar...

_Quédate un momento así _

_no mires hacia mí  
que no podre aguantar  
si clavas tu mirada que me llena el cuerpo  
y me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar  
ta lvez pienses que estoy loco  
y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar  
pero si no te explico lo que llevo  
dentro no vas a entender cuando  
me veas llorar  
_  
A medida que avanzaba la canción, lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no titubeó en seguir...

_nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer  
de pronto me tendí mientras callaba  
la vida me dijo a gritos que  
nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí  
y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa  
que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego  
si lo fuerzas se marchita  
sin tener principio llega a su final_

ahora tal vez no puedas entender  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
ahora tal vez no puedas entender  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

que lloro por ti  
que lloro sin ti  
que ya entendí  
que no eres para mí  
y lloro 

Mientras cantaba, su mente viajaba al verano de cuando ella tenía 15 años, era una niña muy alegre, pero cuando vio a Blaise y después pasó lo que pasó... aún no podía superar aquello y ya las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

_nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer  
de pronto me tendí mientras callaba  
la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí  
y me explicaba  
que el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto  
en forma natural lleno de fuego  
si lo fuerzas se marchita  
sin tener principio llega a su final_

ahora tal vez no puedas entender  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
ahora tal vez no puedas entender  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver 

A esta altura de la canción Hermione estaba totalmente empapada en lágrimas, pero no le importó, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma...

_que lloro por ti  
que lloro sin ti  
que ya entendí  
que no eres para mí  
y lloro_

que lloro por ti  
que lloro sin ti  
que ya entendí  
que no eres para mi  
y lloro

- Cantas muy bien - dijo una voz.

_..._

Espero que le guste este cap, como se dieron cuenta Herm sufre por algo que le sucedió, y Sev la ayudará en un futuro, pero mientras ocurre eso, muchas cosas pasarán.

Ojalales guste.

Un beso :) y NO OLVIDEN COMENTARIOS, de verdad necesito saber su opinión , para ver si sigo en el negocio de escribir xD


	5. Preocupaciones y cambios

_**Preocupaciones y cambios**_

Acá va un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten...

Con Cariño Fran.

_..._

-Yo... Yo, no sabía que estaba despierto - dijo Herm incorporándose de la tarima

- no se preocupe, no me despertó... ¿cómo se siente? - pregunto Snape dudando

- Si bien, gracias por preguntar - dijo Hermione nerviosa.- Lo mejor será que me vaya, pase buenas noches, se despidió apresurándose, sin embargo, una mano la tomo firme y la acercó hacia él.

- Cuénteme ¿qué le sucedió?, paso algo grave - preguntó preocupado.

Hermione soltándose y viéndose vulnerable frente a él, decidió colocar su mejor máscara y no dejar que otros vieran sus debilidades y, especialmente su mayor temor.

-No, nada que a ud le incumba, yo creo que ud. lo categorizaría como berrinches de niña rica y malcriada ¿ o no? - espetó Herm

- sé que no es mi problema, pero dado que ud. hizo un escandalo monumental, al menos quiero cerciorarme que no se repetirá, digo... para dormir tranquilo y ver que ninguna malcriada pueda tirarme un objeto porque se le antojo - dijo Snape sentido, ya que de verdad estaba preocupado por ella.

-No se preocupe, no desperdiciaré un objeto tirándose lo a ud, mejor lo aprovechará la pared - dijo enojada y dolida, pues pensó que de verdad estaba preocupada por ella.

-Eso espero... ah... y porfavor, no preocupe a Minerva por sus arranques de rabia, ella no tiene la culpa de tener que cuidar a una niña buena para nada como ud - dijo Snape sorprendido y arrepintiéndose de eso, aún no podía controlar su lengua viperina.

Hermione sorprendida por sus palabras y muy dolida estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero no le daría ese gusto, no delante de él...

- Mire, a ud que le importa mis arranques de rabia, además no es eso, son cosas que un ser humano como ud no entendería, y si Minie se preocupa es cosa de ella, yo no ando teniendo un letrero colgado pidiendo que se preocupen por mi, así que tenga cuidado en decir las cosas, ud. no sabe lo que sucede en esta casa, ud no es más que un recogido de mi primo, un don nadie que estudio en Cambridge gracias a una beca del ministerio y no por recursos propios, y que Draco tuvo la conmiseración de ayudar a realizar un proyecto a ver si por fin tenía ingresos y sacaba a su familia de la pobreza en la que dejó el alcohólico de su padre - dijo Hermione cegada de la rabia y el dolor.

Severus estaba totalmente anonadado, nunca pensó que en menos de 24 horas esa chiquilla supiera casi toda su vida, pero lo que más le dolió es que esa chiquilla tenía razón, él solo era un recogido en su casa y si ella quisiera podía echarlo a la calle, y no tenía donde ir, ni ingresos, actualmente todo lo que ganaba se lo daba a su familia para que pudieran estabilizarse en una casa propia y ayudaba a sus hermanas a estudiar, la poca ropa buena que tenía habrían sido regalo de Draco por motivos laborales, reuniones, cócteles e incluso una que otra fiesta de gala.

- yo... -no sabía que decir estaba totalmente dolido y avergonzado de que esa niña supiera su punto débil.

-yo... lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso - dijo Hermione llorando y corriendo a su habitación.

Severus se quedó ahí pasmado, sabía que lo que ella había dicho era hiriente, pero el también se pasó, al menos ella tuvo la valentía de disculparse, ya mañana vería como poder hablar con ella y disculparse también.- pensando esto se marchó a su pieza para ver si lograba conciliar el sueño.

- toc, toc - se escuchaba en la pieza de Herm

- Pase - dijo la dueña de la habitación algo somnolienta

Draco entro con el desayuno y con un semblante que daba a entender no me muevo de acá, hasta que conversemos seriamente...-

Hermione que se esperaba algo así, no le quedó más que resignarse y tratar de explicarle a Draco que le había sucedido.

- Toma, debes alimentarte - dijo extendiendo la bandeja

- Gracias...-dijo con una voz muy suave

-¿Sabes por qué estoy acá, cierto? - dijo Draco seriamente

- para traerme el desayuno - contestó inocentemente

- aparte, vengo por una explicación... ¿qué te pasó ayer, Mione? - pregunto preocupado

- Yo... Yo Draco me descontrolé, recibí una llamada que me alteró y me recordó cosas que quisiera olvidad - dijo con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Quién llamó, Mione? - preguntó serio.-. no es la primera vez que te sucede esto - contraatacó.

- yo... yo no puedo decírtelo - dijo ya al borde del llanto

- Pero ¿por qué?- gritó de frustración

- Porque si lo cuento me volverá a hacer daño -dijo ya llorando.

- Mione, por favor, confíe en mí, soy tu primo y te adoro, ¿lo sabes? - preguntó un poco más calmado pero igual de preocupado

- Lo sé, Draco pero... dame tiempo ¿si?, te lo pido, verás... este tema no es fácil para mí- suplicó

-...está bien, pero no me creas idiota sé que algo te sucedió en aquel verano que pasamos en Frutillar y es algo relacionado con Blaise.- Al oír esto, Hermione se preocupó...¿y si su primo sospechaba algo?... no, no puede ser. Pero tranquila, no diré ni averiguaré nada, esperaré a que tu confíes en mi y me lo cuentes.- diciendo esto se levantó le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo.- Iré al centro sí, en casa se queda Minie y Severus, vuelvo al almuerzo. cuídate .- se despidió Draco cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Hermione empezó a comer, de verdad lo necesitaba se sentía débil y cansada, pero ya no podía darse el lujo de preocupar a nadie y mucho menos que Draco indagara en su pasado, por lo que sacó fuerzas y después de desayunar se baño, se vistió con una mini falda de jeans, desgastada, unas converses blancas y una polera blanca irregular, que se amoldaba a su figura, se secó el pelo con su secador y procedió a alisarse el pelo, "es hora de cambiar un poco de aspecto" - pensaba. Luego se dirigió a su tocador, donde se maquillo levemente y bajó al living para leer y esperar el almuerzo. Al ir bajando las escaleras, distraída no se percató que Sev venía subiendo, lo que provocó un choque con él, desencadenando la acción en que ambos cayeran por la escalera, aterrizando él encima de ella.

En ese momento, se detuvo el momento para ambos, la tenía tan cerca, podía contar las pecas que tenía alrededor de su respingada nariz, sentir su pechos contra su camisa semi abierta, comprobar la suavidad de sus piernas puesto que al caer una de estas fue a caer justo en el muslo de la castaña. A su vez, Mione pudo notar que tan protuberante era su nariz, la profundidad de sus ojos negros, lo ejercitado de su cuerpo y poco a poco iba acercando su rostro hacia él, Sev tampoco se quedaba atrás, comenzó a acariciar levemente su muslo y también comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la castaña y se fundieron en un leve beso, solo un simple roce de labios, que fue mágico para los dos, cuando iban a profundizar el beso se dieron cuenta que se abría la puerta principal de la casa, en donde se veía la sombra de Draco. Ambos se apartaron rápidamente, con miedo al verse a los ojos.

- Hola, pero ¿qué les pasó? - preguntó confuso Draco

- na... nada, solo tropezamos con la escalera - contestó Sev un poco nervioso.

- ¿caerse por la escalera?, jajajaja -rió con ganas

- pues yo no le veo la gracia - dijo Mione.

- ya, ya... perdón, ¿ya vamos a comer? - preguntó con esperanza Draco

- Ash... tu siempre con hambre, vamos donde Minerva - dijo Hermione encaminándose a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontraron con que la mesa estaba puesta y Minie esperando para servirles, al transcurrir la comida, tocaron la puerta y Minie fue a abrir, luego regresó con dos cartas.

- ¿Quién era Minie? - preguntó Draco

- solo el cartero - contestó

- Cariño, te ha llegado carta - dijo Minie ex tendiéndosela a Mione.

- Gracias Minie - dijo. Al verla sonrió y la guardo.

-¿De quién es?-volvió a preguntar curioso Draco.

- De Harry -dijo sonriendo.

- DE POTTER, TU NOVIO - Exclamó con sorpresa.

Severus que había presenciado toda la escena, casi se atragantó al saber que esa castaña tenía novio, y en su interior empezó a sentir aquella sensación que todo ser humano alguna vez ha padecido...celos.

_..._

Chiquillos, espero que les guste...

Besos a todos los lectores :) y no olviden REVIEWS!


	6. Orgullo y prejuicio

Acá va el 6 capítulo, disculpen la demora...

Saludos :)

_..._

- Harry ya no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo - dijo Herm sacándole la lengua

- Sí, como no, aún recuerdo el año pasado, cuando ustedes dos es...

- Ya basta, deja a Harry en paz, además no creo que a Sev le guste enterarse de mi vida íntima - dijo Herm con una pizca de nerviosismo

- No Señorita Granger, no estoy interesado en su vida, como ud. aparece estar interesada en la mía - retrucó, aún estaba dolido de cómo se había enterado de su situación familiar.

- Supérelo ¿si? - dijo Herm con cansancio y rodando los ojos

- A ver, de qué me perdí - preguntó Draco

-De nada - dijeron ambos y terminaron de almorzar.

_..._

Ya eran las 4 pm y Herm se encontraba practicando una coreografía que le enseñaría al colegio del pueblo que estaba de aniversario, siempre cuando podía regresaba en esas fechas para enseñarles a las niñas distintos bailes, generalmente, enseñaba lo que estaba de moda en esos momentos. Para su comodidad estaba vestida con un short muy apegado a su cuerpo, un top deportivo, solo cubría sus pechos y estaba descalza. Además necesitaba distraer su mente de lo sucedido en la hora del almuerzo, aún podía sentir la calidez e los labios de Severus, su tacto y podía jurar que había sentido sus manos acariciar su pierna. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos y movimientos que no sintió la puerta abrirse para dar paso al protagonista de su ensimismamiento.

Severus, al abrir la puerta, nuevamente se quedó en shock, sabía que la muchacha tenía talento oculto, pero no pensó que tanto, la había escuchado cantar y había quedado maravillado, ahora se movía con tanta elegancia, precisión, sensualidad y técnica, hubiera puesto sus manos al fuego asegurando que había tomado clases de baile.

- Her.. Hermione - dijo con voz débil

Hermione que tenía la música a un nivel elevado no lo había escuchado y seguía bailando y cantando, hasta que un momento giró y lo vio, apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándola, el cabello le caía en el rostro y tenía una mirada de curiosidad y deseo.

- Si, en qué te puedo servir - preguntó al momento que se acercaba al equipo de música para apagarlo e iba por una toalla.

- Yo... mmmm...eee - Balbuceaba Sev, porque la muchacha se estaba secando las gotas de sudor delante de él y estaba comenzando a sentir un calor en el estomago.

-¿Qué? le comió la lengua la gatita - preguntó con inocencia

- ahh... yo, no... solo vine para preguntarle un par de cosas - dijo Sev nervioso

- Bueno, siéntese en el escenario o es muy duro para ud. - pregunto con maldad

- No, niña, está bien - dijo algo molesto

- bueno soy toda oídos, dígame - preguntó con interés

- Bueno, yo quería saber de... de donde había sacado tantos datos de mí y mi familia -soltó de una vez

- ahhh eso- dijo con gesto aburrido.- Bueno averigüé con un par de amigos quién era ud, cómo comprenderá no puedo tener a un desconocido en mi casa, por más amigo que sea de mi primo.

-Pero... pero, ud me conoció recién ayer, como es que pudo saber tanto - preguntó ya un poco alarmado.

- bueno Señor Snape, como sabrá mi familia es una de las familias con más influencia en el país, y todos quieren congraciarse con la hija de los Granger's, solo abrí la boca y en menos de media hora sabía que a los 2 años le dio viruela - dijo Herm con prepotencia.

- Ustedes, los ricos, no tienen reparo en humillar a quienes no tienen sus recursos, ¿Cierto? - exclamó totalmente exaltado.

- bueno, no es mi culpa, así que no se desquite conmigo - contraatacó

- Ud no tiene decencia, ni moral, ni nada de esas cosas, solo es una chica malcriada, que lo ha tenido todo en la vida, cada vez que deseaba algo lo obtendría, nunca pasó hambre ni frío, es más apuesto que con suerte ha sabido lo que es estar sin luz eléctrica por uno minutos, porque de seguro a la nena le compraban una lámpara costosa que no funcionara con energía para que no sufriera - espetó con sarcasmo y dolor.- Además, con la edad que tiene ya debe haber viajado por todo el mundo, estudiar en los mejores colegios, pavonearse de comprar siempre lo deseado y hasta por capricho, ud no es más que una inútil que abusa de los demás, no comparte sus riquezas con nadie, no se interesa por el dolor externo, solo piensa en ud, maldita ególatra, es que acaso no sabe lo que es la solidaridad, no sabe que en este pueblo hay muchos niños carentes de afecto, de alimentos y ud acá, entrenando su cuerpo para que no engorde y mantenerse bella.- finalizó con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia, y nunca supo cómo había llegado a agarrarla de los hombros y zamarrear la.

Hermione estaba totalmente sorprendida por su reacción, pero poco a poco su sorpresa pasó a rabia y después a pena, ese imbécil no sabía nada de su vida, es que de verdad pensaba eso de ella, esto no se quedaría así.

- antes que nada suélteme, no soy su muñeca... ups, de verdad que no tuvo juguetes en su infancia, creo que su madre logró comprarle su primer libro cuando tenía 10 años - preguntó con maldad.- Además ud no conoce mi vida, no se atreva a hablarme así, y no me juzgue por mi posición económica, ya en este momento Herm recordó que tener todo el dinero no la libró de aquel sádico y lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro, pero siempre digna, se irguió y de frente le dijo: Ud. puede que no halla tenido nada y yo todo, pero no se desquite conmigo de errores que no me atañen, yo al menos reconozco mis errores y no culpo a otros, asíq eu el que no tiene moral acá es ud.- Contraatacó llena de lágrimas y se fue dejándolo allí.

_..._

Ya habían pasado varias semanas de ese encuentro y ni Herm ni Sev se dirigían la palabra, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, como por ejemplo, cuando Draco se hallaba entre medio.

Un día Lunes, los tres se hallaban desayunando y tocaron el timbre, al escucharlo los tres se miraron con confusión, pues no esperaban a nadie, a los minutos después entró una mujer hermosa, delgada, de ojos verdes, cuerpo esbelto y una sonrisa cínica...

Al verla, Hems se hallaba confundida, nunca en su vida la había visto, sin embargo, Severus y Draco estaban totalmente anonados, frente a ellos se encontraba Lily Evans, la ex novia de Snape...

- Severus, amor - gritó con alegría y corrió hacia él, besándolo con desespero...

_..._

Antes de Seguir, agradecer las lecturas y comentarios que han llegado y quiero aclarar algo, tomé los personajes de J. K Rowling pero no necesariamente con el rol que tenía cada uno, como verán acá Lily no aparece como la madre de Harry... pero conservará su personalidad.

Eso es todo, gracias por leerme :) y no olviden REVIEWS!


	7. Conociendo a Severus Snape

En el Capítulo anterior:

_Ya habían pasado varias semanas de ese encuentro y ni Herm ni Sev se dirigían la palabra, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, como por ejemplo, cuando Draco se hallaba entre medio._

_Un día Lunes, los tres se hallaban desayunando y tocaron el timbre, al escucharlo los tres se miraron con confusión, pues no esperaban a nadie, a los minutos después entró una mujer hermosa, delgada, de ojos verdes, cuerpo esbelto y una sonrisa cínica..._

_Al verla, Hems se hallaba confundida, nunca en su vida la había visto, sin embargo, Severus y Draco estaban totalmente anonadados, frente a ellos se encontraba Lily Evans, la ex novia de Snape..._

_- Severus, amor - gritó con alegría y corrió hacia él, besándolo con desespero..._

_..._

Severus quedó totalmente sorprendido, como es que aquella mujer, después de haberlo traicionado con su ex compañero de colegio, viniera tan fresca a buscarlo, como si no hubiese pasado nada. A su vez, él no era el único sorprendido, Herms intuía que más de alguna mujer había pasado por la cama de Sev, pero no pensó que estaba en una relación actual o mejor dicho no quiso pensar en eso... Además el informe que recibió de su vida personal no mencionaba ninguna mujer que fuera su pareja...

- Bueno, estas son formas de entrar a una casa que no es suya - gritó Hermione con un deje de celos en su voz

- bueno ¿ Tú quien eres,"chiquilla"? - dijo Lily con una pizca de burla y superioridad

- Pues esta chiquilla es la dueña de la casa, "señora" - contraatacó fúrica.- Así que le exijo una muy buena explicación de su irrupción en mi casa si no quiere que la saque con los perros.- finalizó

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, sabían que Mione tenía su carácter y que cuando algo no le gustaba no dudaba en decirlo con su toque, pero eso de echar a alguien con los perros era totalmente, Minie que estaba tras la puerta de la cocina, sonrió, quizás su niña podía volver a amar.

- Yo...emmmh... bueno, vine a ver a mi novio - Dijo Lily nerviosa

-bueno , si quiere ver a su "novio" no es necesario tremendo escándalo, ahora con permiso, debo hacer unas cosas - dijo Herm más calmada y yéndose a su habitación.

- Pero, cómo es que has dado en esta casa y con esa histérica - preguntó Lily disgustada

- Ella es la prima de Draco y ha sido muy hospitalaria en recibirnos acá para realizar el proyecto - contestó con monotonía Snape

- Ahh, Hola Draco, tanto tiempo - saludó

- Hola Lily, bueno me disculpan iré a ver a Neville al pub - disco, a ver si le interesa sumarse al proyecto - se despidió Draco.

- Ahora que estamos solos, ¿Qué rayos haces acá? - pregunto Snape conteniéndose

- Yo... Yo Sevie, te vine a dar una explicación de lo que sucedió y quiero que estemos de nuevo juntos- contestó melosa

_..._

- Ring Ring - sonaba el celular de Mione

- Aló, Luna - contestó feliz, viendo el número de su amiga en la pantalla

- Mione, hola... ¿cómo estás? - preguntó con cautela

- Tranquila Luna, volver no me ha hecho daño, en qué puedo ayudarte - preguntó con gentileza

- Es que quería saber si nos ibas a ayudar este año con el evento del colegio, tú sabes, coreografías, actividades de beneficencia, este año tenemos que pintar la capilla - comentó despacito

- Claro que sí Luna, si de echo la coreografía esta lista, solo falta que la ensaye con los niños, sabes... podemos juntarnos ahora en el colegio y ver las bases del aniversario (son las reglas) para que compitan con el colegio del otro pueblo - pregunto

- Claro...- gritó con emoción.- digo, si obvio.

- Nos vemos en 15 minutos sí, besos - se despidió

_..._

Hermione estuvo toda la tarde con Luna y los chicos de los dos últimos años revisando las bases, planeando coreografía, viendo qué día harían el bingo, la pintura para la capilla, los trajes, etc

Por mientras Severus, mantenía una extenuante charla con Lily,a pesar de todas las disculpas de la pelirroja y promesas futura, no podía creerle, sabía que ella estaba ahí por otras razones e iba a averiguarla.

- Y ¿qué pasó con James? - indagó levantando la ceja

- Yo... él... no funcionó - dijo

- no es que no halla funcionado... él te dejó por otra. ¿Cierto? - exclamó indignado

- no, o sea... lo nuestro ya no funcionaba - se defendió

- Mira Lily, no quiero más explicaciones ni promesas sin sentido, solo quiero que te largues, no vuelvas, lo nuestro terminó cuando te hallé en nuestra cama con aquel cerdo repugnante, vete - pidió

- Yo.. Sev, vine por ti, te busqué por todos lados hasta que te encontré, no sé donde quedarme, al menos déjame dormir contigo esta última noche - suplicó

- Lily, bien sabes que esta casa no es mía, no soy más que un recogido - expresó con amargura.- Y no creo que ella te permita quedarte, no creo que le hallas caído muy bien.

- si, parece que no le gustó mucho mi presencia o es que ¿ustedes dos tienen algo? - exclamó furiosa

- Pues no, ella solo me ha tendido la mano acá, podrá ser todo lo malcriada, admito que es hermosa pero no podría tener nada con ella, es más joven que el súper nintendo - exclamo con gracia.

- si claro, de todos modos no tengo donde pasar la noche, así que tu "amiguita" deberá darme alojo - dijo con suficiencia.

- bueno no es mi culpa que ud venga sin aviso y sin reservas, por lo tanto si se me dala gana puedo echarla ahora mismo - exclamó una voz apareciendo en el comedor de su casa.- Pero como no soy tan cruel para que una mujer de su edad pase la noche en la calle, puede quedarse en el cuarto de servicio - exclamó con malicia.

- Mira niñ.. -

- Sev, ¿mi primo?- la cortó Herm

- fue al pub desde hace rato, creo que iba a hablar con Neville- respondió sonriente

- cierto, pe pedí que lo incluyera en el proyecto, bueno me iré a buscarlo, y por cierto, el cuarto de servicio esta al fondo, doblas a la izquierda, la primera puerta, te asigné ese cuarto porque con tu edad no es bueno que subas escaleras - dijo con una sonrisa burlona y se fue de la casa

_..._

- Draco, Draco - gritaba la castaña en el pub

- Ay, Mione acá estoy, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó

- Nada es que hoy vi a Luna y me ausentaré algunas tardes, para que no te preocupes le dijo con alegría

- con la lunática- preguntó sorprendido

- que no le digas así, Luna es mi mejor amiga, exijo respeto - comentó huraña

- bueno, bueno, me alegro que te distraigas - dijo con sinceridad.- Oye, pero si Lovegood, está acá... Weasley, también - preguntó con temor

- No, ni Ginny ni Ron han vuelto este verano, al menos no ahora - le dijo con cautela.

- Bueno espero que el par de comadrejas no vuelvan nunca - dijo con serio

- Draco, debes perdonar, no fue culpa de ella que se enamorara de otro - dijo

- Bah, como sea, al menos ahora puedo estar tranquilo. Por otro lado, Neville aceptó sumarse al proyecto - dijo cambiando de tema

- Me alegro, Neville es seco en arquitectura, además lo ayudarás mucho - comentó con felicidad.- Iré a felicitarlo.

_..._

Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, y todos los residentes dormían plácidamente, a excepción de cierta castaña que estaba desvelada haciendo galletas de chocolate en su cocina. Tan absorta estaba en su labor que no se dio cuenta que Severus entraba por un vaso de agua.

- Disculpa, no quería interrumpirte, solo venía por un poco de agua - le dijo en tono amable

- Descuida, pasa, estás en tu casa - le dijo sonriendo

-Sabes, nunca imaginé verte así - se le escapó el comentario

- jajaja, así como, llena de harina o cocinando - preguntó divertida

- bueno, si te soy sincero las dos cosas - comentó relajado y entretenido

- Bueno, cocinar me relaja, además lo hago por una buena causa - se sinceró

- Parece que tu tampoco puedes dormir - comentó

- No, no es que me pase siempre, pero hoy me dio,¿ me puedes pasar esa caccerola? - preguntó

-Claro, toma - dijo, al momento de entregarle la fuente, sus dedos se rozaron y ambos se sonrojaron.

- y mmm... ¿qué cocinas? - preguntó curioso y algo avergonzado aún

-Galletas bañadas en chocolate - contestó sonriendo.

- Vaya, no pensé que una joven como tú, se dedicara a hacer galletas - confesó con vergüenza.

- jajaja, descuida los "ricos" también podemos dedicarnos a la cocina, no se me romperá una uña - comentó con sarcasmo pero sonriendo.

- jajaj, admito, quizás fue muy prejuicioso, creo que te debo una disculpa - exclamó rascándose la nuca

- Descuida, total... no eres el primero que piensa eso - comentó con tristeza

- Oye y... por qué haces tantas - preguntó con la intención de cambiar el tema.

- Para elcolegio - contestó, mas no quería dar detalles, se supone que era una sorpresa.- Oye, mmm Cómo estás con la llegada de tu novia - preguntó dudativa

- Mi ex novia - comentó con pesar

- Yo.. lo siento, no quise recordarte algo doloroso - se disculpó con sinceridad

- no importa, además creo que de una forma u otra necesito hablar del tema - contestó con sinceridad.

-si quieres puedes contarme, mientras cocino - le propuso con temor

Severus lo pensó, no sabía porque no la mandaba al diablo y le decía que no era de su incumbencia, pero por otro lado, esa niña le inspiraba confianza, había algo de ella que lo tranquilizaba, divertía y enojaba, es un sentimiento extraño , pero más que todo eso necesitaba desahogarse y ella parecía dispuesta a escucharlo.

- Esta bien, todo comenzó...

_..._

Gracias por las lecturas, espero comentarios para saber su opinión

Besos :)


	8. Conociendo a Severus Snape II

Chicos acá va el 8 capítulo, espero les guste y porfavor comentarios :), de verdad son muy importantes

Cariños :)

_..._

- Todo empezó cuando tenía 10 años y entré a primaria, ahí conocí a Lily, al principio no conversábamos mucho, ella tenía su grupo de amigas, Molly y Florencia, yo por mi lado me juntaba con un niño llamado Lucius, sin embargo, al pasar los meses y camino a mi casa vi que a Lily la molestaba una niña, la insultaba, le decía recogida, y la vi tan indefensa que me vi con el impulso de defenderla, la niña en cuestión era su hermana...

Mientras Severus relataba su historia Mione le ponía toda la atención del mundo, estaba muy interesada en conocer un poco más de aquel hombre que llevaba durmiendo días en su casa, a a vez, estaba formando las galletas con unos moldes y las echaba al horno.

- El asunto es que desde ese día Lily se apegó mucho a mí y yo, no lo puedo negar, era la primera niña que me veía como su héroe y a la edad de los 10 años uno se sentía como tal, luego se forjó una gran amistad entre nosotros, pasábamos tardes enteras bajo la sombra de un árbol, simplemente mirando el cielo y tomados de la mano. Veranos en que nuestros padres planeaban vacaciones juntos y nos íbamos semanas a la playa, todo ese periodo fue hermosos, ella no distinguía de mi condición social ni de mi familia disfuncional. Crecimos juntos, fuimos a secundaria juntos, egresamos el mismoaño y me di cuenta que durante todo el año que estuvimos juntos me había enamorado irremediablemente de ella...

A esta altura Herm, había terminado de echar todas las galletas al horno y estaba sentada frente a él, observándolo con cuidado, de verdad a pesar de las carencias económicas se evidenciaba en su tono de voz que era feliz.

- Y, algún día le dijiste acerca de tus sentimientos - se atrevió a preguntar Hermione

- Sí, aunque me costó, el día en que egresamos ambos le pedí que fuera mi novia - confesó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Bueno, continua - dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- Desde ese día fuimos novios, ella me aceptó con una sonrisa radiante, recuerdo que ese verano trabajé mucho para poder comprarle a ella un regalo decente, ella estaba fascinada con un juego de aros de piedras esmeraldas, gasté todo mi sueldo en eso. _"Vaya, yo también quise un juego así y solo tuve que deslizar mi tarjeta de crédito, regalo de 15 años - pensó Mione tristeza" .- _Disculpa - ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Sev con preocupación.

- No nada, disculpa, continua - pidió con una sonrisa

Bueno, como te iba diciendo, ese verano trabaje para ella y además para tener unos ahorros, ya sabía que tenía la beca y ella también había quedado en la carrera que deseaba, yo estudie ingenieria en construcción y ella contador auditor, el primer año pudimos estar mucho tiempos juntos, nuestros horarios coincidían, todo era perfecto, hasta que en 3 año ella conoció a James Potter... .- _"Hermione al oír aquel nombre abrió los ojos, James Potter el tío de Harry, vaya que es pequeño el mundo - pensó aun sorprendida" _

Severus no se dio cuenta de la sorpresa que causó en Hermione y siguió relatando; Yo no tuve problemas en que ella hiciera de nuevos amigos, yo también tenía otras juntas en la universidad, sin embargo, en mi último año de estudio la relación con Lily no era la misma, era extraño... ella nunca tenía tiempo de estar conmigo, ya no había intimidad como antes, ni siquiera deseos de salir conmigo, yo pensé que se debía a la presión de nuestro último, prácticas, tesis y los nervios de entrar a trabajar.

A pesar de todo esto, continuamos juntos, los dos egresamos en los años correspondientes, y tuvimos la suerte de entrar a trabajar pronto, aunque no con gran salario, y luego de unos meses decidimos vivir juntos, ella ya tenía un departamento, solo nos faltaba amoblarlo y con esfuerzo lo logramos - finalizó sonriendo, pero con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos

- Y, qué paso - pregunto Hermione muy absorta en el relato de él

- Hace un año, cuando llegaba a mi casa, me di cuenta que había algo extraño - dijo con rabia.

- Sev, ¿quieres continuar? - le preguntó tomándolo de la mano y viéndolo a los ojos.

Severus, al ver su gesto se conmovió de verdad nadie lo había escuchado tan atentamente como ella y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sin medir impulsos rodeo la mesa y se abrazó a ella, descargando todo el dolor que había acumulado.

_- Yo...Yo subí a la pieza, pensé que algo le había pasado y de un solo jalón abrí la puerta y ahí la encontré, en nuestra cama, con Potter... revolcándose - terminó de contar, a esta altura él ya estaba totalmente aferrado a Herm, y lloraba con rabia e impotencia. _

Hermione estaba sorprendida, pero de una forma u otra entendía el dolor de él, por lo que sin darse cuenta envolvió a aquel hombre en sus brazos y lo acostó en el suelo, quedando su cabeza en sus piernas para que pudiera acariciar su cabeza, era una escena muy conmovedora y ninguno de los dos, se dio cuenta que en ese momento la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro se estaba fortaleciendo.

Justo en ese momento de complicidad, en donde ella le daba caricias y el se dejaba querer, sonó el timbre del horno anunciando que las galletas estaban listas, este sonido los sacó de su ensimismamiento y ambos se levantaron rápidamente.

- Yo emm... lo siento, no sé que me pasó - se disculpaba Sev

- Descuida, todos hemos llorado alguna vez en la vida y hemos necesitado en quién desahogarnos - le dijo tranquilizándolo, mientras se disponía a apagar el horno y sacar las galletas.

- Igual, gracias por contenerme y... no pudo seguir porque un exquisito olor inundó en sus fosas nasales... vaya que rico huele - dijo con admiración

- jajaja, obvio las hice yo - dijo bromeando

- vaya con la niñita millonaria, si sabe cocinar - dijo continuando el juego.

- Oye, quieres ayudarme a decorarlas - le preguntó

- yo... no soy bueno en eso, pero si me enseñas... claro que me quedo - dijo con una franca sonrisa

- jajaja, mira no es complicado, en esos pocillos, está el chocolate, mostacilla, nueces, solo es cosa de esparcir bien el chocolate y decorar antes que este se seque - le informó, mientras le mostraba como hacerlo.

- Y, después de ese episodio, qué hiciste de tu vida - se aventuró a preguntar mientras ambos decoraban

- Yo, espere que se vistieran, saqué mis cosas y me fui a vivir con Draco, luego aparecieron varios proyectos y acá estoy en uno - finalizó con una sonrisa

- Bueno, ha pasado el tiempo, ojala se te termine de cicatrizar esa herida - le deseó de corazón.

- Gracias... oye y me evadiste la pregunta... para qué tantas galletas - preguntó con curiosidad

Hermione después de ver el voto de confianza de Sev, no veía nada de malo confesarle su lado humano...

-Son para el colegio, los niños están de aniversario y dentro de las bases está el hecho de hacer galletas para los niños huérfanos y como no tienen recursos, pues las hice yo... mañana las llevaré a la iglesia en nombre de la escuela - dijo en un susurro

- Qué tu que...- preguntó sorprendido

_..._

Espero actualizar pronto, besos


	9. De Chica Channel a joven humilde

- ¿Qué tu qué? - volvió a preguntar Snape

Hermione, se decepcionó un poco de la reacción de Sev, pues pensaba que había algo especial entre ellos, que la impresión del primer momento de él hacia ella había cambiado esta noche de galletas, pero parece que él tenía muy arraigado el prejuicio sobre su clase social, y más especialmente, sobre ella.

- Aunque le sorprenda Señor Snape, yo si puedo hacer actos de solidaridad, y le aconsejaría que no me subestime, ud. no me conoce, ahora, si me disculpa... qué pase buena noche - dijo fría, guardando las galletas en el refrigerador, dejándolo solo en la cocina.

_..._

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron tarde en la mansión de los Granger's, bueno no todos, nuestra castaña favorita estaba en pie desde las 10am, a pesar de dormirse a eso de las 4am, su sentido de responsabilidad y cariño hacia el colegio, no le permitía fallarles, Hermione se hallaba en la cocina acomodando las galletas recién echas en fuentes para llevarlas a la capilla.

- Mi niña, qué haces - preguntó Minie

- Ordenando las galletas para llevármelas - le contestó con una sonrisa

- ya empezó el aniversario - preguntó con asombro

- Claro Minie, estamos en la fecha, oye no me esperas a almorzar, debo hacer otras cosas, yo como algo por ahí le dijo antes que la regañara por no alimentarse

- Vaya, entonces creo que haré almuerzo solo para mí - comentó con un suspiro

- Por qué, Minie - preguntó Herm con curiosidad

- es que tanto como tú, Draco y Sev, comerán a fuera - contestó

- Y ellos, por qué - pregunto un poco molesta de que salgan cuando se les de la gana

- Creo que tienen problemas con los cimientos, deben ir a supervisar, aparte Neville empieza hoy a trabajar - contestó contenta por la última noticia

- Cierto, estas muy orgullosa de él, verdad Minie - preguntó sonriente

- Si, sabes que acá no tenemos muchos recursos pero gracias a tí y a tus padres Mi hijo y yo hemos podido surgir - dijo emocionada

- Vamos Minie, se lo merecen, no te pongas sentimental que terminamos llorando las dos - le dijo con teniéndola.- Ya minie, nos vemos - se despidió

_..._

- Tome Padre, acá esta, para sus niños - le tendió Hermione varias fuentes con galletas

- Gracias mi niña, sin duda será un banquete para los huérfanos, gracias querida

- No tiene nada que agradecer, lo hago con cariño...

- Lo sé, y temo que tendré que abusar de tu hospitalidad - dijo con pesar

- Padre Dumbledore, sabe que ud nunca abusa de sus pupilos, dígame en que puedo ayudarlo - dijo con interés

- Lo que pasa es que tenemos que adelantar la fecha de pintar la capilla, llega el Obispo la otra semana y la idea es que todo estuviera listo... Por lo qué te pido si puedes ayudarnos con las pinturas, accesorios y quizás, ayudes a pintar - dijo avergonzado.

- Tranquilo Padre, las pinturas están en mi casa, ya las había pedido- comentó sonriente.- en cuanto a pintar, me encantaría, le diré a Luna y algunos maestros de la escuela y lo vemos hoy a eso de las 5, ¿cree que se pueda? - preguntó

-Claro mi niña, te esperamos acá a las 6, Seamus y Parvati también te ayudarán, como la capilla no es muy amplia, en 3 horas estará lista - dijo Dumbledore

- Bueno Padre, lo veo sí, hasta luego - se despidió tomando su mano y haciendo una pequeña referencia

- De nada mi niña, al contrario gracias a tí, aún no entiendo porque quieres mantener en secreto tus obras de caridad - comentó totalmente confundido

- Eso es Padre, porque no deseo reconocimiento, lo hago de corazón, tenga buena tarde - dijo yéndose a buscar a Luna.

_..._

- Sev, Sev - gritó Draco

- Qué pasa-contestó alarmado

- Mira lo que hicieron estos ineptos, mezclaron mal el cemento para base - dijo totalmente exaltado

- QUE! - o sea que tenemos que derrumbar todo lo que hemos construido hasta ahora - preguntó Severus con los ojos abiertos como plato

- Exacto, el proyecto ya no se hará en media año, ahora tendremos que estar todo el año acá, supervisando.

- Bueno Draco, manos a la obra, creo que lo ideal sería empezar las demoliciones - dijo con pesar

- bueno... - suspiró.- Pondré a Neville a cargo.- ¿Te parece? - preguntó

- Si, está bien, creo que está lo suficientemente capacitado para que vigile la demolición.

- Sev, sabes me acordaba que como haremos los cimientos de nuevo, el material sobrante de la producción, para que no se seque podríamos donarlo a la capilla, recuerdo que Minie me dijo que les falta cemento para tapar algunos agujeros y reconstruir algunas estatuas, te parece si vamos a dejárselo al padre - preguntó con precaución, sabía de sobra que Sev no era la persona más religiosa del mundo.

- Bueno, acá se perdería... así que no veo inconveniente, te parece que vayamos ahora, estoy molido de estar todo el día acá - dijo con molestia.

- ya, ya vamos...

_..._

- Toc, Toc - se escuchaba en la puerta de la oficina del Padre Dumbledore.

- Si - dijeron mientras abrían la puerta

- Buenas Tardes, Señora Pomfrey, estará el Padre - preguntó Draco

- Draco, tanto tiempo muchacho, que guapos estás - le dijo . - A este comentario Draco se sonrojó y Severus levantó una ceja y en sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa sarcástica

- El Padre esta detrás de la capilla - le dijo

- Bueno, gracias Señora Poppy, la veo, gracias - se despidió Draco.- Severus solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

Al llegar a la parte trasera de la iglesia, no pudieron dejar de escuchar risas y cuchicheos, esto los sorprendió a ambos...¿ Qué podía ser divertido detrás de una capilla?... al ir avanzando la respuesta fue evidente y ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues en es elugar se hallaban 5 personas cubiertas de pinturas, riéndose de cada aspecto de uno, mientras estaban colgados con sogas para pintar la parte de arriba.

- Dracoooooo, Qué haces acá - preguntó una voz cargada de risa

- Quién me llamó - preguntó gritando al cielo, ya que no distinguía entre las personas.

- Quién más, tu adorada primita - contestó mientras descendía de una soga

Si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora era peor, especialmente Severus, nunca imaginó que esa chica a la que secretamente llamaba " Hermione CHANNEL Granger" estuviera simplemente vestida con un par de converse desgastadas, una jardinera de mezclilla un poco ancha para ella, la cual los tirantes de deslizaban por sus hombros y una polera blanca, fuesen la misma persona. Y su cabello, lo llevaba amarrado con un elástico... Vaya, Vaya, esto si es que una sorpresa.

- Prima que hacías colgada como mono - preguntó Draco con escéptico.

- Draco, no estaba colgada como mono, ayudaba a pintar - dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Así es joven Malfoy, su prima nos ha ayudado mucho en este proyecto - dijo el Padre apareciendo.

- Bueno Padre no exagere, mejor voy a terminar y Severus, cierra la boca o una mosca podría entrar - dijo con ironía.- Con su permiso...

- Bueno joven Malfoy, a qué debo su visita - pregunto Dumbledore

- Es que quería decirle que en la construcción del hotel sobró cemento, esta recién echo y recuerdo que Minie me comentó que ud, necesita este material - dijo tímido

- Oh! que caritativa es su familia, si es verdad necesitamos para arreglar la infraestructura de la capilla - comentó

- entonces, dónde podemos dejárselo - preguntó con una sonrisa. -Oh! disculpe, el es Severus Snape, mi socio.

- Un placer señor Snape - dijo Dumbledore extendiéndole la mano

Severus que estaba ensimismado observando a la castaña en la cima de la capilla, riendo y jugando con una joven rubia, no se percató del saludo del Padre, un codazo en las costillas lo hizo reaccionar...

- Disculpe, un placer, Severus Snape a sus órdenes - dijo aceptando el saludo de Dumbledore

- Descuide, el amor, muchas veces nos distrae de lo cotidiano - dijo el Padre, ahora los guiaré a donde pueden dejar el material.

_..._

A las 10 pm llegó Hermione a su casa y se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus padres le habían enviado una carta, la tomó feliz y se dispuso a leerla en la sala de espera, al terminarla soltó un suspiro y sonrió, sus padres llegaban en dos días más a Hodsmage.

_..._

* Chicos no olviden, comentarios... muchos besos :)


	10. Severus y Hermione

Chicos, acá va otro cap, disculpen la demora :)

Muchos cariños y no olviden REVIEWS!

En el capítulo anterior:

_A las 10 pm llegó Hermione a su casa y se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus padres le habían enviado una carta, la tomó feliz y se dispuso a leerla en la sala de espera, al terminarla soltó un suspiro y sonrió, sus padres llegaban en dos días más a Hodsmage._

__...__

- Cariño, qué haces tan tarde en el comedor - le dijo Minie con voz somnolienta

- Vaya, se me pasó la hora, es que llegue hace un par de horas, me dio hambre y me quedé pensando después de cenar- le respondió Herm.

- Minie, y nuestra invitada que llegó sin ser invitada, no la he visto - dijo Hermione seria

- La señorita Lily, se fue muy temprano hoy, solo se despidió de mí - le contestó

- Vaya, parece que se dio cuenta que Sev.. Severus no la quería acá- susurró melancólica.

- Si, se dio cuenta, se fue triste - le dijo

- Bueno se lo merece, después de lo que hizo - le dijo Hermione con reproche

-Bueno... parece que ustedes dos, han congeniado bien - le dijo Minie con una sonrisa

- emm... algo - dijo dudativa y a la defensiva.

-Y cómo te fue en la capilla - le pregunto sentándose al lado de ella y olvidando la conversación anterior.

- Súper bien, terminamos de pintar y el Padre Albus quedó muy contento -respondió eufórica.

- qué bueno, mi niña, me alegra ver que tu vida esta volviendo a ser como era, llena de colores y sonrisas - le expresó Minerva con intención

A esta confesión Mione se quedó pensativa, de verdad ya estaba olvidando, tendría que ver con la llegada de Draco y Severus, ellos habrán borrado toda amargura, o quizás solo habrían parchado un poco el dolor de su corazón... mientras pensaba, Minerva la observaba, sabía que aún no superaba lo de aquel verano, pero iba por buen camino... quizás su niña si podría rehacer su vida.

- Hermione, vi que te llegó una carta de tus padres - le preguntó, sacándola de su ensoñación

- Si, llegan en dos días más, así que Minie necesitaré tu ayuda, quiero hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida - le dijo con ilusión Mione.

- Enserio, mi niña que bueno... mira lo que podemos hacer es...

Después de planear el almuerzo, en dónde invitarían a los amigos más cercanos, las dos mujeres de las casas se fueron a dormir.

__...__

Al día siguiente Severus se despertó por el bullicio de la habitación de enfrente, se dio la vuelta y tomó el despertador que estaba en el velador, las 8.30 am y era día sábado, qué en esta casa no saben lo que es descansar después de una gran jornada de trabajo. Frustrado se levantó de, tiró las sábanas con los pies y se calzó las zapatillas de levantar, dispuesto a reclamar que interrumpieran su sueño, se dirigió a la pieza que intuía de donde venían tales ruidos. sin golpear, entro a la habitación y se quedó de una pieza, frente a él estaba Hermione cubierta con solo una toalla, mientras cantaba... la chica estaba secándose el pelo y cuando se disponía a desanudar la toalla de su pecho, se le salió una pequeña exclamación.

Hermione que estaba tan concentrada en su canto, que no se percató cuando se abrió la puerta, pero si escuchó con claridad un pequeño sonido que no provenía de ella, asustada levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver ahí a su huésped preferido.

- Si, le puedo ayudar en algo - le preguntó levantando una ceja, gesto típico de él.

- eh... si - contestó titubeando

- Y para eso tengo que estar desnuda o vestida - preguntó con maldad y una sonrisa perversa

Severus al oír tal pregunta enrojeció, y se maldecía a sí mismo, como es posible que una mocosa menos que él, pudiera des colocarlo de tal forma... lo mejor sería llevar la fiesta en paz, sabía que tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ella y más de una disculpa que pedir, pensándolo bien si el fuese el dueño de casa y hubiese tenido un visitante como él, no dudaría en correrlo.

- Yo... solo quería pedirle si puede dejar de hacer tanto ruido - preguntó susurrando.

- Y eso, por qué sería - preguntó retándolo

- Por que

Hermione que siguió las orbes negras de Severus y vio que se detenía en su busto, se percató de la gota que había llegado hasta allá, se acercó a él, tomo una de sus manos y guió su dedo largo y blanco por el camino que había trazado aquella gota, presionando en el lugar donde había quedado.

Severus al notar la piel de ella bajo su dedo, no pudo más y dejándose llevar por el momento, tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la empujó suavemente contra la pared, la vio a los ojos y ella solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, con una aprobación casi implícita posó sus labios sobre los de ella, el primer contacto fue casi doloroso, solo habían sido un par de segundos, pero ahora era diferente, pudo saborear los labios de la castaña con, sintió su suavidad, su sabor a frutilla, quería más, por lo que posó su lengua sobre el labio inferior de ella, pidiendo permiso para explorar más allá... La castaña deseosa de explorar más allá de los labios tersos y finos de Severus abrió al boca en respuesta a la petición del pelinegro. Ambos estuvieron disfrutándose con pasión, ternura y cariño, pero algo vital para el ser humano se hizo presente en los dos, aire, necesitaban aire, se separaron lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, ya cuando dejaron de sentir lapiel del otro, abrieron los ojos lentamente, como con miedo de ver que lo que habían sentido segundos atrás, fuera producto de su imaginación. El primero en reacción fue severus y con la manos temblorosa, acarició la mejilla de Hermione...

- Pequeña, esto no esta bien - le susurró a paso de sus labios.

- Lo sé Severus, pero yo nunca hago las cosas para que se vean bien - dicho esto se apoderó de sus labios nuevamente.

Algo le decía a Severus que no debía continuar con esa locura, pero la determinación de ella, más el deseo primitivo de él y algo que su corazón le indicaba que ese acto estaba bien, por lo que desechó su parte racional y siguiendo sus verdaderos deseos, correspondió los besos de ella y poco a poco fue avanzando hasta dejándola en la cama recostada, quedándose encima de ella, besándola y acariciándola.

- Toc, toc, cariño, estás lista para salir - preguntó Minie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Diablos pensaron ambos, se separaron rápidamente y Hermione corrió a la puerta, le dijo a Minie que se vestía y salían, que la esperara en el comedor y con eso cerró la puerta.

Severus, yo… - exclamaba sonrojada

Descuida pequeña, esto… esto no debió pasar, perdón por mi arrebato – le dijo Severus lo más calmado que pudo.

Sí, entiendo… rrebato – musitó decepcionada

- Peque…- decía Sev algo triste

No se Preocupe Señor Snape, ahora le solicito que abandone mi habitación, deseo vestirme – dijo Hermione conteniendo la ira y la tristeza, se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al armario en donde extrajo la ropa que usaría ese día

Severus solo la observó irse y maldiciéndose abandonó la habitación.

_..._

Draco decidió que ese sábado no se levantaría temprano, no tenía los deseos de nada, anoche le había llegado una carta de sus tíos en donde les informaba de su regreso momentáneo a la mansión y no solo eso… resulta que en un par de semana más llegaba ella… sabía que tendría que volver a verla, pero no estaba preparado aún, no quería ver a esa zanahoria andante como le decía cuando eran amigos… y algo más.

Por qué tienes que regresar, yo empezaba a olvidarte – pensaba Draco, tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

_..._

Al día siguiente, los inquilinos se levantaron asustados por el ruido de la planta baja, si bien eran las 14.00 horas, era domingo y les hbaía costado conciliar el sueño, escucharon gritos y bajaron corriendo la escalera, tanto Severus como Draco se encontraron en el trayecto de esta, al llegar a la planta baja los dos quedaron sorprendidos, era una escena realmente tierna, Hermione estaba abrazada a sus dos padres y le caían lágrimas de felicidad, ambos concordaron en su pensamiento que Hermione estaría muy feliz esos días, se notaba que adoraba a sus padres.

_..._

Chicos disculpen la demora, va un beso


	11. Familia y amigos

Bueno, acá les va otro capítulo... besos y gracias por sus comentarios, espero más :)

_..._

- Chicos, Hola, cómo están - saludó el papá de Herm.

- Tío, que gusto verte, por qué no avisaste que llegabas, así te hubiera ido a buscar - le dijo Draco confundido

- Sí avisé, solo que Mione no les dijo que vendríamos, pero no te preocupes ella nos fue a buscar en el auto - le contesto Jane, tranquilizándolo.

- Bueno, Bueno... creo que es hora de pasar al comedor - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice, mirando a Minie

- O si, mi niña, está todo listo - le dijo Minerva y prosiguió a abrir las puertas del gran comedor de los Granger`s.

En ese momento, todos quedaron con la boca abierto, puesto que en el comedor se encontraba todos los amigos del pueblo de la familia, el Padre Dumbledore, Neville, la Familia Greengrass, con su única hija, Astoria que era 4 años mayor a Mione, la familia Parkinson y la familia Finnigan.

Los Señores Granger que fueron los más sorprendidos, miraron hacia su izquierda en donde encontraron a su hija sonriéndoles, cómo dando a entender que esta pequeña celebración era por ellos y para ellos, de parte de ella.

Luego de las presentaciones de las distintas familias hacia los huéspedes, procedieron a tomar asiento en su lugar correspondiente, Minie en conjunto de otras mujeres sirvieron el suculento almuerzo, el cual consistía en una entrada de palta reina (palta con pasta de pollo y mayonesa casera), de plato de fondo Carne al horno acompañado de papas doradas y ensalada chilena (tomate con cebolla cortada en pluma), Lechuga y palta.

Vaya Minerva te luciste, le dijeron los papás de Hermione, esta carne y papas están exquisitas, junto con este comentario hubieron varias exclamaciones de aprobación, Minie sonrojada dio las gracias, pero como no quería llevarse el crédito sola admitió que fue Hermione quién le enseñó y supervisó en la preparación. A este comentario, todos la miraron asombrados, bueno todos menos el padre Dumbledore que estaba muy concentrado comiendo.

-Bueno, Bueno, no es para tanto - dijo Mione avergonzada.

Luego del plato principal, comieron Pie de Limón como postre, entre risas y charlas.

- Draco si no dejas de mirar así a Astoria, la vas a gastar - le dijo Hermione en forma juguetona

- Qué... ah... qué dices - contestó enfurruñado por que lo pillaron.

- jajaja, tranquilo primo, es soltera sin compromiso, se gradúo este año de economía, y es muy simpática - le dijo Mione con una sonrisa

- Y a mi que me importa - le dijo borde, pero dándole las gracias mentalmente, ya lo sacó de la duda de si tenía novio.

- Si claro, lo que tu digas - le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Después de que los adultos se fueran al salón a conversar y tomar un bajativo, los jóvenes se fueron a orillas de la piscina a conversar.

- Y Mione, cómo has estado, cuando llegaste, por qué no me habías dicho nada - le recriminaba Pansy Parkinson

- jajaja, llegue hace un mes más o menos y no te dije porque tu llegaste ayer a la ciudad puh, BRUTA!- le dijo Mione sacándole la lengua

- Oigan chicos, que les parece si nos metemos a la piscina - propuso Mione sonriente

- Ya! - dijeron todos, bueno todos menos Snape.

- Y, tío, ud se apunta - le dijo Mione sonriéndole angelicalmente.

- mmm... ya qué, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer - le dijo malhumorado

- Mione, el es tu tío - preguntó Astoria confundido.- A esta pregunta todos rieron, y Snape la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Bueno, uds vayan a cambiarse, refiriéndose a Draco y Sev, mientras nosotras nos iremos a mi habitación a alistarnos - les dijo y se dispuso a subir las escaleras con Luna, Pansy y Astoria.

A los 10 minutos después, Draco y Severus esperaban a las chicas, Severus vestía un short corto, negro con una línea verde esmeralda que le atravesaba la pierna izquierda en forma vertical, por su lado Draco, llevaba un bañador azul eléctrico con dos franjas negras, ambos estaban sentados en el borde de la piscina conversando, cuando Draco se quedó en silencio y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Severus al ver esto, se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar babear, frente a él venían cuatro monumentales mujeres,aunque a él solo lo cautivó una, la más hermosa y alta de las cuatro, su castañita.

Mientras tanto, las mujeres venían cuchicheando de los hombres, Luna y Pansy decían que Sev estaba más bueno que Draco mientras que Astoria, apostaba por Draco, todos esperaban la opinión de Hermione, pero esta se hizo la desentendida y solo les dedicó una sonrisa.

Cuando las chicas se acercaron a la piscina, Severus no pudo evitar hacer un análisis de cada una, por lo poco que había compartido con ellas, pudo concluir que Pansy era más alocada, por lo que debe haberle pedido a Hermione un bikini color fucsia, el cual resaltaba su piel morena, Luna que era más tímida debió pedirle a Mione un traje de una sola pieza, el cual era de color dorado, Astoria que ya conocía la preferencia de Mione, había llevado su propio traje de baño un trikini negro y faltaba la más especial... ella, ella tenía que destacar, llevaba un espectacular bikini que dejaba poco a la imaginación, de colores azules en degradé, la parte de arriba era strapelss.

Al llegar a la piscina las mujeres se sentaron al lado de ellos y se pusieron a conversar, entre la conversación a Mione le dio calor y se tiró un clavado en la piscina, empapándolos a todos, todos rieron e imitaron su gesto. Hubo un momento en que Hermione se aisló disimuladamente del grupo y se fue al extremo de la piscina, y desde ahí observó a Draco conversar con Astoria. Sonrió, parece que su primo saldría de la depresión llamada "Ginny Weasley", no es que tuviera nada en contra de ella, eran amigas pero... sabía que no había sido sincera con él y le dolió que jugara con él, mientras ella estaba enamorada de otro... específicamente de esa bestia llamada Blaise Zabbini.

- Parece que Draco, podrá superar lo de esa mujer - le dijo Snape detrás de ella

- Si, espero que así sea, se lo merece - le dijo con una sonrisa.- Y ud. Podrá superar lo de Lily - preguntó, tanto él como ella se sorprendieron, pues a Hermione la pregunta se le escapó por los labios.

- no lo sé, quizás con el tiempo, me pueda establecer con una mujer - al decir esto la miró directamente a los ojos y sin proponerse lo le sonrió.- Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y poco a poco se iban acercando, sin romper la conexión que estaban teniendo...

- Hermione - gritó Pansy .- Al escuchar el grito ambos volvieron a la realidad y se separaron.

- Dime Pansy - dijo acercándose hacia ella, Severus la seguía por detrás.

- Con las chicas comentábamos y nos preguntábamos qué paso con Harry Potter - dijo con malicia Pansy.

- Tanto Hermione como Severus palidecieron , puesto que Hermione decidió omitir decirle a Severus que conocía muy bien a la Familia Potter, Severus la miró directamente y se marchó de la piscina dejándolos sorprendidos.

-emm.. bien, el está bien, hace pocos días me escribió - le respondió preocupada por Sev

- pero que onda ustedes... - Pansy no pudo seguir ya que los adultos se presentaron en la piscina, ya se retiraban y se despidieron, pero tanto Pansy, como Astoria y Luna, prometieron volver para terminar la conversación.

Los Padres de Hermione se despidieron de Draco y Hermione a eso de las 20:00, pues estaban agotados, el viaje más los invitados, los terminaron por cansar, se fueron a su habitación y los dejaron solo. Draco le dijo que subiría a su pieza, tenía cosas que hacer... ella sabía que esas cosas que hacer era escribir mails o cartas a Astoria.

Hermione iba caminando por el corredor del segundo piso y cuando estaba a punto de llegar una mano la tomo del brazo y la arrastró a una habitación...

- Creo, señorita Granger que debemos hablar - le dijo Severus Snape controlándose.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón - contestó y se sentó en la cama de él

Bien, lo que pasa es...

_..._

Chicos, no olviden comentarios y muchos besos a los lectores, independiente que dejen comentarios o no :D

Chaaau ^^


	12. Noticia y preparativos

- Bien, lo que pasa es que yo conozco muy bien la familia Potter, no te lo quise decir porque sabía que era un tema delicado, además que... bueno hablar de ellos también es hablar un poco de mi vida privada - dijo Hermione seria

- Entonces, ud. conociendo a quién me refería no fue capaz de decirlo por que no quería ponerse en evidencia... o es que acaso esperaba que le contase mi vida privada para ir a comentarla con ese cerdo apestoso - le dijo furibundo Snape

- Hey Mire, a mi me baja el tonito, yo no tengo la culpa que se halla enamorado de una cualquiera y en lo que respecta yo no tengo mayor vínculo con James Potter, solo lo he visto en una que otra reunión social se defendió Mione, enojada

- ay, disculpe su alteza, no sabía que la niña frecuentaba círculos tan exclusivos, aunque no creo que lo sean si ud esta vinculada amorosamente a un Potter - le dijo Snape destilando ira.

- tú no me vienes a recriminar con quién me junto o no, lo único que le diré es que nunca traicioné su confianza, omití información para que ud se sintiera seguro en mi casa, no tengo vínculo con James, si con su sobrino... pero eso a ud no le interesa, y déjeme informarle que no me interesa comentar su vida íntima, no se crea el centro del mundo y por último, no descargue conmigo su resentimiento de antaño, yo no soy la culpable de lo que le hizo esa mujerzuela y mi James - le dijo en un tono firme y se retiró de la habitación.

Severus se quedó procesando la información, sabía que ella no debió ocultarle que conocía a ...ese, pero escuchando sus argumentos, algo se conmovió en él, se sentía protegido por ella, lo había ocultado por su seguridad... al pensar en ésto sintió una calidez en su pecho y una sonrisa sincera afloró en sus labios, tenía que agradecerle y mañana sería el día, después de la reunión familiar que tendrían, pues los dueños de casa habían solicitado juntarse en el despacho antes de la comida, parece que algo importante debían comunicar. Después de esa reunión la invitaría a pasear por el pueblo y le compraría algo... aunque con éste último pensamiento se sintió un poco triste, quizás no tendría suficiente capital para comprarle algo a su altura... bueno tendría que ocupar la tarjeta de crédito y pagar en cómoda cuotas lo que ella pidiese.- Con este pensamiento se fue a dormir, mañana sería un gran día.

Al día siguiente, todos los miembros de la mansión Granger se hallaban en el despacho, y más de uno estaba intrigado por la convocatoría, a los minutos llegaron los dueños de casa y se sentaron detrás del escritorio.

- Bien, querida familia, creo que muchos se estarán preguntando el por qué de esta reunión, es que con Jane tenemos que decirle que mi último informe médico no salió muy bien, el doctor me recomendó vivir a orillas del mar...

- A esta revelación todos se preocuparon, especialmente Hermione que sentía lo que se aproximaba...

- Es por eso, que en dos semanas más nos iremos a vivir a Chile, al sur de Chile, ahí tenemos una casa en Valparaíso y será lo mejor - completó Jane mirando a Hermione, el semblante que tenía su hija la preocupó.

- Es por eso que queremos decirles que tanto Severus como Draco son libres de quedarse acá y como me habían dicho que el proyectó se atrasó, pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que lo deseen, Minerva esta demás decirte que tb puedes quedarte acá, necesitaremos de tus servicios y nosotros vendremos para visitarte de vez en cuando - finalizó el papá de Mione.

- Bueno tío, espero que te mejores y te agradezco la confianza de dejarme la casa, y tús abes cualquier cosa me avisas - le dijo Draco con un tinte de preocupación.

- ejem... igual que Draco, señores Granger, le agradezco su hospitalidad y la confianza que deposita en nosotros, sinceramente esto significa mucho para nosotros – espetó Severus con cordialidad.

- Y tú, Hermione, no dices nada – preguntó el papá un poco preocupado por la mirada de su hija.

- Draco, Severus, salgan de acá – ordenó seria

Los dos se miraron y no dijeron nada, solo salieron del despacho, pero ambos salieron con el pensamiento de qué el tema que hablaría sería muy serio.

Hija, qué sucede, porque te compartas así – le dijo asustada Jane

Por qué no me lo dijeron – reclamó con los ojos vidriosos

Hija, acabos de decirte, por eso regresamos - le dijo su papá sin comprender

Pero me lo dijeron delante de todos, se supone que somos una familia – les gritó soltando las lágrimas

Hija, calma… no quisimos decírtelo por teléfono porque no queríamos alarmarte – le dijo Jane abrazándola.

Aunque me hubieses alarmado, mamá se supone que somos una familia, yo debería ser la primera en enterarme junto a ti - le dijo llorando y respondiendo el abrazo.

Bueno Hija, quizás tengas razón, pero de verdad no quisimos ocultarte nada, además no voy a morirme, solo es para prevenir un infarto – la consoló el papá, acariciándole la cabeza.

Bueno, y cuando nos mudamos - le preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el sillón

Hija… bueno… nosotros pensamos que es mejor que tú te quedes acá, pues quieres estudiar en la universidad de tu pueblo natal - le dijo Jane tímida

Pero mamá como voy a dejar solo a mi papá, ni hablar, cuando nos vamos – le dijo en tono serio

Hermione Jane Granger, tú te quedas acá, es tu futuro además lo mío no es grave – la retó el papá

Pero, papá…

No hay pero que valga, tú debes seguir tu vida – le dijo con tono paternal

Es que me cuesta, dejarte ir enfermo – le dijo con tristeza

Hija, no estoy enfermo, amor lo que sucede es que la altura afecta mi corazón, por eso me daban esos mareos y clavadas, en cambio, si me voy a vivir a altura del mar, todo desaparecerá y seguiré tan sana como hasta ahora, incluso puedo venir las vacaciones para acá y no me dañaría – le explicó Robert

Papá, seguro – le preguntó Mione más alegre, su papá solo tendría que prevenir.

Si amor, se lo juro… así que de ahí nos pondremos de acuerdo como vacacionaremos y todo eso, ahora queda un tema importante – le dijo Robert con una sonrisa

Qué es papá – preguntó confundida

Tú cumpleaños – le dijo su mamá sonriéndole.

-….-

Ya había pasado una semana de la bomba arrojada por los señores Granger y todo había vuelto a la calma en la casa, todo hasta este día. Severus nunca tuvo la oportunidad de invitar a Hermione a salir, pues ella al día siguiente de la noticia viajó por un par de días a arreglar unos asuntos de la familia, se supone que volvería en esos días.

Cuando Draco y Severus se levantaron para desayunar, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, Minerva se hallaba en la cocina preparando un pastel, los señores Granger daban instrucciones a meseros, veían a un staff decorando la casa, globos, mesas, hasta la piscina estaba decorada.

Pero que pasa – preguntó Severus consternado

A esta pregunta Draco solo sonrió, sabía que día era, pero no pensó que volvería justamente para su cumpleaños, eso lo alegró, conociendo las fiestas de los Granger`s la celebración sería en grande.

Nada Grave Severus, solo la celebración de un cumpleaños – dijo misterioso

De quién, uno de tus tíos – preguntó pálido, en el fondo intuía que la celebración tendría algo que ver con una castaña que le robaba el sueño.

No, de mi querida prima, y por lo que veo será una fiesta de aquellas – le dijo

Severus ha esta revelación, se quedó más pálido, él no sabía y no le había comprado nada, quizás esta fiesta sería una buena ocasión para comprarle algo bonito, con este pensamiento subió a su habitación, tomó su billetera y salió apresurado al pueblo.

Draco al ver esta reacción, sonrió… hace tiempo que no veía a Severus preocupado por quedar o agradar a alguien, quizás su mejor amigo se convertiría en su primo político, con ese pensamiento se dispuso a ayudar a sus tíos.

-….-

Chicos, disculpen la demora…

Un gran beso


	13. El cumpleaños de Hermione y el regalo

Chicos! disculpen la demora entre el trabajo y la Universidad no he tenido abasto, acá va otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten :)

_..._

Mientras tanto Severus se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, de un lado a otro pensando que le compraría, decidió dirigirse al mall, aunque no era fanático de ese centro de gentío, sabía que allí podría encontrar las tiendas más exclusivas de la ciudad.

- Rayos, Rayos, que le puedo comprar, esa mujer debe tener todo ya - pensaba desesperado.

En la sala de estar del centro comercial de la ciudad vio a las amigas de Hermione, conversando, sin duda se acercó a ellas, desesperado con la intención de que lo asesoraran.

- Astoria, Luna y Pansy... hola, necesito su ayuda - les dijo acelerado.

- Severus, qué te pasó, parece que hallas corrido una maratón - le dijo Luna confusa

- Algo parecido, lo que sucede es que supongo que sabrán que hoy le celebrarán el cumpleaños a...

- A Hermione, si estamos invitadas es hoy a las 16:00, habrá comid, piscina y quién sabe que más - le dijo emocionada Pansy

- Bueno eso... y no sé que comprarle - admitió avergonzado

Tanto Luna como Pansy y Astoria se sonrieron y tomaron a Severus de los hombros y lo arrastraron a una tienda, Severus iba protestando como era posible que esas adolescentes lo llevaran a rastras por todo el mall. Caminaron como 5 minutos y llegaron a una tienda, muy hermosa y elegante, tenía un cisne como entrada y todo era cristal. Se veía a lo lejos vitrinas con objetos resplandecientes. Severus las miró sorprendido, juraba haber recorrido mil veces ese centro comercial y nunca vio esa tienda.

- Severus, recuerda que a Hermione le gustan muchos los libros y los animales - le dijo Astoria y se fue acompañada de las otras mujeres.

Severus entró en la tienda, se sentía incómodo, nunca en su vida había visto tanto lujo, bueno no hasta que llegó a ese pueblo, mientras veía en las vitrinas que le podía comprar, una dependienta se le acercó y le sonrió...

- Señor, lo puedo ayudar en algo- le preguntó cortés

- Yo... eh... es que busco algo para una mujer - le dijo nervioso

- y a ella que le gusta - le preguntó sonriendo.

- los libros y los animales - le dijo, mentalmente agradecía a Astoria

- En ese caso, sígame - le dijo y se fueron a la última vitrina de la tienda.

- Quizás esto le pueda gustar - le dijo.- Le mostró una figura de aproximadamente 30 cm, de cristal blanco, negro y castaño. Era un libro cruzado con una pluma encima de un escritorio, a un lado se hallaba un hombre con un gato sobre su regazo, todo esto en el más fino cristal, perfectamente detallado y por lo que veía era una de las figuras más grandes y debería ser sumamente costosa.

- Es hermosa - le dijo fascinado con la reliquia.

- Si, es un único diseño, muchos la han querido pero no han podido llevarla . le dijo con tristeza

- supongo que debe ser por el precio - le dijo melancólico.

- Exacto - le contestó la dependiente suavemente

- Y cuanto cuesta - se aventuró a preguntar, presentía que quizás no le podía alcanzar a comprarla, el tenía en su cuenta solo 3000 euros, que si bien no era poco, creía que esa figura costaba mucho más.

- Bueno, cuesta 1450 euros - le dijo apenada

Al escuchar el precio el rostro de Severus se iluminó si le alcanzaba, si bien perdía casi la mitad de sus ahorros. , quería regalarle eso, no sabía el por qué, pero esa muchacha se había colado en lo más hondo de su ser, lo había descubierto estos días que estuvo sin ella, extrañaba sus comentarios sarcásticos, su manera de vivir, su juventud, su risa, su todo.

- Entonces lo llevo - le dijo sonriendo.

La dependienta le sonrió con sinceridad y le preguntó si se lo envolvía para regalo, al ver que el asentía, extrajo una caja de terciopelo negro, en donde guardo la figura con cuidado, cerro la cajita, la envolvió en un papel metálico de color violeta, le colocó una cinta en forma de cisne, la cual pegó con un adhesivo perteneciente a la tienda junto a una tarjeta, extrajo una bolsa negra en forma de cisne y Severus habría jurado que el cisne de la bolsa tenía cristales pequeños, el pagó en caja y retiró el regalo.

_…_

Severus llegó a eso de las de las 15:30 a la casa y se sorprendió todo estaba bellamente decorado, con globos violetas y blancos, un cartel de "Feliz Cumpleaños Herm", pasó a la piscina y vio muchas hamacas, bandejas con copas, fue a la cocina y casi le da un infarto, veía aMinie y la Señora Granger, haciendo miles y miles de canapés, se vislumbraba mucha comida, carne, puré, ensaladas mixtas, etc.

- Severus, que bueno que llegaste, supongo que te quedas a al celebración - le dijo la mamá de Mione.

- Claro señora, digo si ud me invita - le dijo abochornado.

- Hijo, pero por supuesto, estás en tu casa, los invitados deben estar por llegar ya, los cité a las 16:00 - le dijo.

- Bueno, entonces aprovecharé de bañarme y cambiarme ropa - le dijo y se fue a su habitación

Cuando Severus bajó, noto el bullicio en la piscina, sin duda los invitados ya estaba acá, se dirigió para allá con la intención de encontrar a Draco, cuando lo vio sonrió, estaba conversando muy feliz con Astoria. Prefirió no interrumpir y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor, vió mucha gente de la edad de Hermione, y muchos de su edad, casi se le cae el jugo que estaba tomando, ese era Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James, solo rogaba por no encontrarse con ese engendro ahí, siguió mirando y vio también a Remus, con él no tenía problemas, era muy amable y siempre tuvieron un trato amable, estaba el Padre Dumbledore, Poppy, más gente que no conocía. Mientras divagaba en si James llegaría hasta ese pueblo, se escucharon la llegada de los apdres de Hermione, anunciando que ella venía a una cuadra, les pidió que no hicieran ruido, todos se callaron esperando la llegada de ellas... a los minutos se sintió abrirse la puerta principal, luego escucharon pasos acercarse y cuando s abrió la puerta de la alberca, todos gritaron! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Hermione que había visto la decoración, pensó que sus padres solo harían un almuerzo familiar, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver tanta gente en su piscina, corrió de al3gría y abrazo a sus padres, mientras todos gritaban de felicidad, muchos se acercaron a saludarla y ella les correspondía el saludo con mucha alegría, Severus que la observaba en un rincón, sonrió se le veía radiante... Todos le entregaban sus presentes, que eran muchos, fácilmente habrá recibido más de 50 regalos, Hermione estaba plena, estaban todas sus amistades, su familia... pero le faltaba algo, él no había aparecido, quizás pensó que esto era muy infantil para alguien como él... consolándose se dispuso a conversar con Remus, hace tanto que no veía a su primo - pegado, como le decía cariñosamente. Mientras conversaba con él, sintió una presencia tras suyo y volteó, parado atrás de ella estaba Severus, el al ver que ella volteaba a verlo, le entregó el regalo con timidez, ella l sonrió y le dio un caluroso abrazo, Sev se quedó en shock pero sus manos actuaron por el y correspondió al abrazo con efusividad y sin preverlo le dio un casto beso en la cabeza, ella le sonrío y lo invitó a que se reuniera a la conversación.

A los minutos las mujeres de la fiesta, propusieron meterse a la piscina, esta propuesta fue ovacionada por todos y en menos de 5 minutos casi todos estaban bañándose, todos a excepción de las personas de la iglesia, los padres de Hermione, Remus y Severus.

Luego de una hora, la mamá de Hermione se acercó a la piscina:

- Chicos, Chicos, pido un momento de silencio - les gritó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, preguntándose que pasaba.

- Bueno, antes que todo quería agradecerles su presencia acá, con mi esposo estamos muy contentos de tenerlos acá celebrando el cumpleaños de nuestra princesita que hoy cumple 20 años, es por eso que nosotros le tenemos un regalo especial... Al decir esto el señor Granger con Sirius cargaban una gran caja.

- Hermione, amor, puedes venir a abrir tu regalo - le pidió la mamá con una sonrisa.

Hermione que estaba totalmente intrigada salió de la piscina, solo vestía su bañador negro con detalles plateados y se acerco a la caja. Al abrirla sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todos estaban expectantes esperando saber que era aquello.

Hermione se alejó unos pasos y miró a la caja, la cual se desarmó sola y por ahí salió nada más que... Harry Potter!

Todos al verlo exclamaron de felicidad, y gritaban: ¡BESO, BESO!

Tanto Harry como Hermione se acercaron a abrazarse y darse un tímido beso en los labios, todos al ver este gesto gritaron de felicidad, bueno no todos, Severus se fue de ahí y no volvió a aparecer.

_..._

NO ME MATEN, EN EL OTRO CAPITULO ACLARARE LA RELACIÓN QUE TIENEN HARRY Y MIONE.

ESPERO DE CORAZÓN QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO.

BESOS A TODOS :)


	14. Cumpleaños,parte II

Después de la sorpresa de los padres de Hermione, la fiesta siguió su rumbo, todos le preguntaban a Hermione si seguiría su relación con Potter, a lo que ella solo dedicaba una sonrisa como respuesta. Con la llegada del joven Potter todas enloquecieron, podían ser muy amigas de Mione pero eso no quitaba que tenían ojos y él era un ejemplar de hombre. Hermione prefirió dejar disfrutar a Harry de sus admiradoras y sin querer buscó a Severus con la mirada, al no encontrarlo se preocupó… no quería admitirlo pero durante su viaje lo echó mucho de menos. Sutilmente abandonó la fiesta en su honor y se dirigió a la cocina, al no encontrarlo se preocupó y subió a su habitación, se detuvo en la puerta y al ir a golpear se dio cuenta que solo vestía su bikini, se maldijo, pero ya que estaba allí, no iba a echarse hacia atrás y tocó suavemente.

Severus que escuchó los golpes en su puerta, pensó que era Draco que venía a regañarlo por haberse ido de la fiesta, así que malhumorado abría la puerta.

Draco, qué… pero no pudo seguir porque frente a él estaba una de las imágenes más eróticas que había visto en su vida, ella, estaba solo vestida con ese bikini tentador, ajustado, dejando poco a la imaginación, escurriendo por su cuerpo el agua, la hacía más apetecible aún, sentía que se le secaba la garganta, estuvo a punto de estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla con locura, pero en su mente se coló el recuerdo de verla abrazada a un Potter y más aún, de ese beso.

Sí, dígame – le preguntó Severus con seriedad

Hola, le venía a preguntar porque no está en la fiesta con nosotros – le dijo sonriendo.

Pensé que mi presencia no era importante – le dijo con rabia.

Pero por qué – le pregunto confusa y un poco triste

Es que después de la llegada de su novio, creía que ud. no querría otra presencia aparte de ese mocoso – le espetó rabioso

Hermione a este comentario sonrió, nunca pensó ver a ese hombre destilando celos, si el supiera que entre ella y Harry solo había una gran amistad y ese beso, bueno fue por presión de otros y porque se tenían la confianza, mal que mal fueron novios y luego se volvieron los mejores amigos.

Acaso percibo, algo de celos - le pregunto juguetona

Severus a esa pregunta cegó su lado racional y la tomó por la cintura y la besó, Hermione que no se lo esperaba le correspondió, Sev la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, no dejando ningún espacio entre los dos cuerpos, ella se dejó llevar y abrazó su cuello, revolviendo sus cabellos negros, el beso cada vez se tornaba más apasionado, sin darse cuenta se fueron adentrando a la habitación, la pasión se desbordaba entre ellos dos, tanto así que cayeron a la cama, se separaron por la falta de aire y se sonrieron, se volvieron a besar pero estaba vez con más ternura, sin embargo, el bullicio de afuera gritando el nombre de Hermione los hizo detenerse.

Sev… creo que debo ir, me llaman – le dijo tímida.

Sí, creo que tienes razón… pero podemos hablar – le pidió Sev con un poco de temor.

Te parece esta noche – le propuso con una sonrisa

Si, y quería disculparme por haberme ido de tu celebración – le dijo apenado

Jaja, descuida tío, entiendo el monstruito de los celos – le dijo muy juguetona

Oye como qué tío y que celos – refunfuñó

Ya pero no te enojes – le dijo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.- Bajemos.

_..._

Cantaron cumpleaños feliz, repartieron torta y así pasó la tarde, eran eso de las 20:00 y los amigos ya se estaban retirando, hasta que a Luna se le ocurrió que abriera los regalos que eran muchos, entre los que quedaban, que era Astoria, Luna, Pansy, Draco, Severus, Harry, Padma y los padres de Hermione, se sentaron en el suelo del Living, bueno los padres decidieron dejar a la juventud sola y ayudaban a Minie en la cocina.

Hermione recibió todo tipo de regalo, libros, una pluma bañada en oro por parte de aStoria, mucho maquillaje, juegos para su consola, Luna le regaló una hermosa diadema con incrustaciones de cristal, Pansy que era la más alocada le regaló un conjunto de ropa la cual consistía en una mini falda de cuero negro, y un top esmeralda stappless, todos quedaron boquiabiertos con es eregalo, y uno especialmente, ya se la imaginaba con ese atuendo, Draco por su parte le regaló una tarjeta dorada, todos estaban extrañados con ese regalo…

Es para que tu compres lo que quieras, como las mujeres son tan difíciles de complacer – se quejó bromeando.

Ja –ja –ja, que gracioso primito, peor gracias – le dijo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Solo quedaban dos regalos y Hermione sabía cuál era el de Severus y por algún motivo quería abrirlo al último, así que cogió una bolsa celeste muy hermosa, de la cual extrajo una pulsera de oro blanco, la cual tenía una grabación al reverso " H &H" Hermione adoró el regalo y se tiró a los brazos de Harry dándole otro beso en la mejilla, igual de sonoro, ella sabía que esa pulsera era una promesa de amistad de nunca romper" Todos felicitaron a Harry por el regalo, era hermosísimo.

Hermione, te queda un último regalo – le dijo tendiéndole el paquete

De quién es Mione – preguntó Astoria

Hermione a esta pregunta levantó su mirada y se topó con los ojos negros de Sev y le sonrió, el a pesar de los celos que sintió por el regalo de ese mocoso, también le sonrió de vuelta.

De Sev – le dijo sonriendo.

Lo abrió despacio, extrajo la caja de la envoltura y al abrir la cajita de terciopelo, se le humedecieron los ojos, ahí dentro, estaba una de las figuras más hermosas que haya visto en su vida, la sacó con cuidado y la mostró, todos ahogaron una exclamación, era perfecta y muy hermosa, Hermione la dejó dentro del estuche y corrió donde Severus y le dio otro gran abrazo,él que no se esperaba tanta emoción por parte de ella, se sorprendió de su reacción y quedó más que contento, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza, Hermione al despegar le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero este fue muy cerca de los labios y le agradeció el regalo.

Las chicas ayudaron a Mione al llevar los regalos a su pieza, mientras que los chicos se quedaron en el living.

Vaya Potter, numerito que te mandaste hoy – le dijo Draco con malicia

A qué te refieres – le contestó serio

Al llegar como regalo sorpresa, te gusta el espectáculo – le dijo.

Bueno, Hermione se lo merece – le dijo más calmado

Más si el regalo es su novio – dijo con doble intención, esperaba una reacción por parte del tercero de la sala

Jajaja, Draco sabes perfectamente que lo de Mione conmigo se terminó hace más de un año – dijo cansino.

Severus al escuchar esta revelación, subió su rostro y miro directamente a Harry, pero algo no le cuadraba…si eran amigos porque se saludaron de esa forma y porque lo habían hecho morir de celos tantas horas.

Pero Señor Potter, si no son novios porque se saludaron… tan cariñosamente – espetó arrastrando las palabras.

Bueno, Señor Snape, porque con Mione fuimos novios, ya tenemos la confianza y lo otro por presión del público – exclamó en forma coqueta.

Severus a esta respuesta levantó una ceja incrédulo, bien amigos que eran si se besaban…

Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos - dijo Pansy bajando las escaleras, acompañada por el resto de las chicas.

Astoria, yo te voy a dejar – dijo Draco automáticamente.- Astoria a ver el gesto se sonrojó y asintió.

Bueno, entonces yo voya dejar a Pansy y Luna – dijo Harry

Y tú, dónde te vas a quedar – le preguntó Mione a Harry intrigada

Donde más, contigo… así que espérame con la cama abrigada – le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y tirándole un beso coqueto.

Severus apretaba los puños, bueno si no eran novios porque le decía esas cosas.

Jajaja, ya anda a dejar a las muchachas – le dijo Mione riendo

Adiós – se despidieron todos

Hermione que iba a darse la vuelta para ir a la cocina, la detuvo un brazo…

Tú no vas a dormir con ese imbécil – dijo Severus destilando rabia y muchos celos

_..._

Ya, acá va otro capítulo, espero que compense el disgusto que varios tuvieron con el primero, pero es parte del jugueteo… aclaro que tanto Harry como Hermione se ven SOLO como amigos… lo del beso ya se explicó, de todas formas acá en Chile, muchos amigos se saludan de esa forma, cuando están solteros o hay mucha confianza.

Besitos a todos


	15. Hablando con el corazón

Hermione al ver la reacción de Severus, se contuvo de una reacción violenta e intentó sonreírle, sabía que estaba celoso, pero no era su intención ponerlo de esa manera, bueno sí… pero no tanto.

Te parece sí hablamos en tu habitación – pidió sonriéndole

Por qué no puede ser en la tuya – espero molesto

Por qué Harry puede llegar pronto y no quiero que nos interrumpa – le dijo lo más calmadamente posible.

Si quieres te vas con tu … lo que sea – le dijo un poco violento

Severus, cálmate, quiero hablar contigo y no, no tengo apuro de estar con Harry, si quiero hablar con él pero puede esperar – le dijo suavemente

Severus, a no tener a que más atenerse, bajó la cabeza y le dio la pasada hacia si recamara, ambos llegaron y Hermione se sentó en la cama de él y dándole palmaditas al lado de ella, le invitaba a que se sentara a su lado, Severus aún avergonzado se sentó al lado de ella silencioso.

Qué pasa Sev – le pregunto en tono comprensivo.

No… nada – dijo susurrando

Hermione a ver que no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil, suspiró y le levanto el rostro y lo miró a lso ojos…

Severus, qué te pasa con Harry – pregunto

Sabes que no soporto a los Potter – dijo desviando su mirada

Sev, no es solo eso… vamos puedes confiar en mí – le dijo sonriendo

Es que… creo que… no sé… no me gustó verte con él – dijo bajando su mirada, y una lágrima rodaba en su mejilla.

Hermione al verla se preocupó y lo abrazó, con la intención que se desahogara. Sev no pudo más, se sentía muy inseguro, estaba seguro que ella despertó sentimientos que juró mantener dormidos, después de que Lily rompiera su corazón, lloró porque pensaba que no era correspondido y volvería sufrir.

Sev, qué sucede – le preguntó preocupada, separándose ligeramente de él

Yo… no me siento seguro – confesó en medio de lágrimas.

Cuéntame -le pidió.

Es que cuando te conocí te odié por ser una niña malcriada y prepotente, luego cuando comenzaste a meterte conmigo, algo en mí le gustaba esa actitud, me hacía sentir especial, admiré que tuvieras tanta cualidades, y te extrañé demasiado cuando te fuiste… y ahora, que ese niño te trata como si fueras su polola, sentí celos, maldita sea, yo de un niño como ese, sé que no tengo el derecho a celarte, pero por la cresta, lo hago.- gritó.

Hermione quedo totalmente en shock con esa revelación, pero algo en su interior saltó de alegría y sin saber como se acercó a sus labios y lo calmó con un suave beso… pasaron los minutos y tuvieron que separarse pro falta de aire...

Mione, dime qué me sucede contigo – le susurró muy cerca de sus labios

Creo que ambos estamos cayendo en un juego muy peligroso – le dijo

Yo… yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme – dijo con determinación

Yo… yo no sé Sev… creo que no te merezco – dijo con un dejo de tristeza

Pero por qué dices eso… o es acaso no sientes nada por mí y solo te has entretenido con un hombre mayor – espetó

No… yo… yo te quiero, por eso te digo que no te merezco – le dijo sollozando y se fue a su habitación destrozada.

Severus quedó paralizado, ella le había dicho que lo quería, demonios… lo quería, pero entonces porque daba a entender que no podían estar juntos… Sev con la mente echa un lío, fue en busca de Mione, pero al ver que Harry entraba a su habitación, con semblante preocupado, desistió de la idea, quizás ella necesitaba de un amigo y el ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Si me quiere, porque dice que no podemos estar juntos, será la diferencia de edad, o es que yo no soy lo suficientemente millonario para ella" con estos pensamientos se acostó, ese día fue muy agitado y no sabía porque pero pensaba que el día de mañana sería peor.

Mione, qué sucede – preguntó Harry extrañado y muy preocupado

Hermione a ver a su mejor amigo, corrió a abrazarlo y ahí estuvo mucho tiempo, desahogándose. Harry la consoló lo que pudo y creía saber cual era el motivo de su llanto, la condujo hacia su cama y ahí se acostaron, ella llorando sobre su pecho. Cuando la vio más calmada, la separo de su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama.

Qué pasó con Severus – preguntó directamente Harry

El... el me dijo que esta celoso de ti – confesó sollozando

Pero Mione, eso es bueno, significa que siente algo por ti – le dijo sonriéndole

Si, me dio a entender eso, yo también siento algo por él – susurró

Lo sé, cariño – dijo

Cómo lo sabes – preguntó sorprendida Mione.

Se notaba a leguas, que no se te olvide que te conozco como a nadie – le respondió presumiendo, pero sonriendo.

Pero Harry… yo no lo merezco, estoy sucia, manchada para cualquier hombre, especialmente para uno tan bueno como él – le dijo con pesar

Hermione, te recuerdo que esa actitud fue una de las principales causas de nuestro fracaso como pareja – le recordó Harry serio.- Aparte de qué se nota que de verdad lo quieres, si no fuera así no estarías en este estado… Por qué no le cuentas _aquello_- se atrevió a preguntar.

Tú estás loco, no quiero que me vean con lástima o que sepan que estoy sucia – dijo despreciándose.

HERMIONE GRANGER, ENTIENDO, TÚ NO ESTAS SUCIA, SOLO TUVISTE MALA SUERTE QUE UN DEPRAVADO ABUSARA DE TI, PERO TIENES QUE DARTE UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y ÉL ES LA PERSONA IEAL APRA TI, AMBOS SE QUIEREN, EL ENTENDERA TU MIEDO AL AMOR Y TE AYUDARA – le gritó descontrolándose.

Shhh… no quiero que todos se enteren – le dijo tapándole la boca

Otra cosa, debes contarle a tu familia lo que ese desgraciado te hizo – a ver si lo linchan entre tus padres, Draco y yo.

No… eso sí que no, mis padres no deben saber que su sobrino es un asqueroso violador – dijo llorando

Hay Mione, hasta cuando sufrirás por esto – le dijo, acariciándole su cabeza.

Harry… prefiero cambiar tema - pidió

Bueno, ahora se supone que no tendré que actuar como tu novio – le preguntó riéndose

Supongo que no será una buena idea, sabes que te quiero, pero creo que ahora estoy enamorada – admitió tímida

Jajaja descuida, no me pondré celoso, te superé hace meses – dijo con prepotencia

Ash, Potter, tan presuntuoso – le dijo sacándole la lengua.

Siempre, cariño…

Bueno como dices no quiero que Sev piense que juego con él, así que creo que las apariencias con las amigas terminaron – le dijo sonriendo

Qué bueno – se le escapó este comentario a Harry

A ver, Harry Potter, hay algo que tu mejor amiga debe saber – le preguntó seriamente, pero con una sonrisa

Es que… ahora que vi a.. Luna – confesó sonrojado

Jajajaja, quién lo diría y hace años le decías lunática – le recordó alegre

Si, pero no sé, en tu fiesta conversamos y …

Vaya, Vaya Harry Potter enamorado, declaren el retiro de este gigoló – comentó con malicia

Ya, pesada, mejor iré a dormir – le dijo bostezando

Si, anda… mañana nos inventamos algo – le propuso con entusiasmo

Sí, cuidate, beso – se despidió Harry y le cerró la puerta de su habitación.

_..._

Acá va otro capitulo, ya no sé cuando actualizaré, espero que pronto… besitos y no olviden comentar!


	16. Confesando la Verdad

Chicos, después de muchos meses, acá va el capítulo, espero comentarios... Besos :)

_ ….._..._..._..._..._

Al día siguiente, Severus fue el primero en levantarse, no consiguió conciliar el sueño, después de lo ocurrido con su castañita, no lograba entender por qué de su reacción, estaba en la encrucijada si ella estaba jugando con él o de verdad algo le impedía estar juntos, con esos pensamientos, se vistió y salió temprano, sabía que Draco aclararía esas dudas aunque tuviera que confesarle que se había enamorado de su prima.

- Toc, toc - se escuchaba en la hbaitación de Draco

- Pase - contestó una voz somnolienta

- Draco, - gritó Severus, entrando y tirándose en la cama

- Qué, qué pasa - contestó preocupado y abriendo los ojos

- Yo emm… no sé cómo empezar - dijo Sev nervioso

- A ver, qué pasa con mi prima - le facilitó el trabajo, con un tono de voz tranquila

Ante estas palabras, Severus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como es que él sabía que se trataba exactamente de Hermione. Draco al ver su reacción se largó a reír, es que ese hombre no sabía que era tan evidente.

- A ver Severus, no pongas esa cara, se te nota a leguas que mi prima significa mucho más para ti que una simple conocida o amiga - le dijo contestando sus dudas.

- Pero… como - balbuceó aún descolocado

- Sev, Sev, partamos con la base de qué nunca te irritas tanto cuando alguien te molesta, después tenemos las miradas que le echas en cada comida, los infaltables celos que sientes hacia Potter y rematamos con el regalo que te costó casi la mitad de tus ahorros - finalizó cruzando los brazos y acomodándose en su cama.

- Yo… yo - no sabía que decir

- A ver, mejor cuéntame que te sucede con ella - le dijo curioso

- Es que ayer, bueno surgió algo… y ella me dijo que no la merecía - le dijo dudativo pero aliviado, al fin se desahogaba

- No sé Sev, Hermione es extraña en sus romances, pero si te dijo eso, estoy seguro de que siente algo por ti - le dijo, intentando tranquilizarlo

- Y si solo juega - le grito, aflorando sus verdaderos temores

- Sev, tranquilo, estoy segura que si Hermione jugara contigo, no te diría que no la mereces, te diría la verdad, conozco a mi prima - le dijo Draco enérgico

- Yo, yo… no se Draco, tengo miedo, admito que he vuelto a enamorarme y creo que de nuevo pueden destrozarme - confesó lagrimeando

- Tranquilo hermano, hablaré con ella a ver qué sucede si - le dijo abrazándolo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del pueblo, Hermione se encontraba con Harry paseando en el centro comercial mientras tomaban un helado…

- Y eso pasó Harry, la verdad lo quiero, pero por lo de Blaise, no sé siento que no lo merezco, además no me creo capaz de empezar una relación ocultando esas cosas - le confeso Mione triste

- Mi niña, primero me alegro que te estés replanteando darte una segunda oportunidad y lo segundo porque no le confiesas lo que te pasa, desahógate, creo que te hará mucho bien, más si es con él, se ve un buen hombre que te quiere - le dijo Harry abrazándola

- No sé, Harry me da miedo - le dijo sollozando

- Mione, no pierdes nada, solo ganas, y creo que es tiempo ya de intentar cerrar esa etapa - le dijo seriamente.

- Yoo… si tienes razón, creo que es tiempo de intentar ser feliz, aunque deba recordar cosas atroces - le dijo, emitiendo una débil sonrisa

- Esa es mi Herm, vamos a comer y después tienes toda la tarde para hablar con {el - le dijo sonriendo y tomando su mano la llevó de compras.

Esa misma tarde en la mansión de los Granger, se hallaban los papás de Hermione recibiendo una visita inesperada, su querido sobrino que desde hace años no veían, estaban sorprendidos pero les alegraba que viniera la familia de visita…

- Entonces Blaise, qué te trae por Hosmadge - le pregunto Jane, invitándolo a tomar una bebida

- La verdad tía, los echaba de menos, hace poco me vino el recuerdo de cuando vacacionábamos en Frutillar, y ahora nunca más volvieron, la verdad los extraño.. sobretodo a… Hermione - les dijo suavemente

- Bueno, desde el último verano que nos vimos, tu prima cambió mucho, es más nunca más quiso regresar - confesó Robert un poco nostálgico

- Bueno, quizás con mi regreso se alegre - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

- Ojala hijo mio - le dijo Jane

En esos momentos bajaban por la escalera Sev y Draco, se habían encerrado viendo los planos del terreno, al llegar al salón Draco quedó sorprendido y Snape no sabía quién era el visitante pero de una forma u otra no le causó buena impresión.

- Sev este señor es Blaise Zabinni, primo de Draco y Herm - los presentó la señora Granger

- Hola Blaise tanto tiempo - le dijo Draco, estrechándole la mano con desconfianza

- Vaya primo, que saludo más frio para no verme en años - comentó Blaise

- Lo siento - le dijo abrazándolo, pero soltándolo rápidamente, este detalle no fue desapercibido por Snape

- A un placer conocerlo Señor Snape, - dijo Blaise extendiéndole la mano

- El placer es mío Señor - dijo Snape, muy serio.

_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

- Hola familia - gritó Hermione llegando a su casa junto a Harry

- Hola hija, te tenemos una sorpresa - le dijo su papá sonriente

- Que es mami - preguntó curiosa

- Soy yo - dijo una coz saliendo de la cocina

A esta voz y persona que se asomaba, Hermione se sorprendió y comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, Harry que estaba igual de sorprendido no se dio cuenta cuando su amiga perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

- Mione - gritaron los señores Granger junto a Harry. Sev y Draco que se hallaban en el comedor escucharon los gritos y fueron corriendo a ver qué pasaba, se preocuparon mucho al ver a Hems en el piso, Sev que no pudo controlar el impulso fue corriendo hacia ella y se arrodilló para cargarla a su habitación

- Que le pasa a mi niña - preguntó muy preocupada Jane

- Creo que tuvo muchas emociones hoy - dijo Harry cubriendo a su prima y mirando fijamente a Zabinni. Sev, llevémosla a su habitación, para que descanse - pidió Harry, mientras que Minie y los señores Granger llamaban a los médicos del pueblo.

Al llegar a la pieza de la castaña, Sev la depositó con delicadeza en la cama y Harry corrió al baño a buscar unas sales para que recobre sus la conciencia.

- Qué, qué paso - pregunto perdida Hermione mientras intentaba enderezarse

- Te desmayaste pequeña - le susurró Sev, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura y preocupación.

- Yo… yoo - intentaba balbucear Herm

- Severus, nos puedes dejar solos un momento - le pidió Harry serio

Snap que iba a protestar, sintió la mano de la castaña tomando su brazo.

- Sev, por favor déjanos un momento solos - le suplicó

- Está bien, si quieres solo confiar en él, está bien- con ese comentario se soltó de a castaña y se fue de la pieza, dando un portazo

- Sev - susurró Mione

- Tranquila Hermione, después el entenderá ahora, que harás - le preguntó seriamente pero con un dejo de preocupación.

- No se, Harry, esocnderme y esperar que s evaya - le dijo llorando

- Nada de eso, bajarás ahora y lo enfrentarás - le ordenó Harry serio

- No, no tengo el valor, me hará más daño - le dijo suplicando

- No mi iña, solo te liberarás te prometo algo - le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella, tomando su mano, si nadie te entiende, si no te sientes protegida, después de contar la verdad, te juro, te juro que te hago válida la promesa que te hice, cuando éramos novios, nos iremos lejos, sin que nadie nos encuentre y seremos felices, solo los dos - le dijo Harry prometiéndose internamente que nadie más dañará a ese ser que adora, como su propia hermana.

- Harry, no… no podría pedirte eso - e dijo Hermione sorprendida

- No mi niña, tú no puedes pedirme que te deje acá escondida, vamos, enfréntalo - le dijo, fundiéndole ánimos.

Mientras tanto abajo, todos estaban sentados esperando el médico, Zabinni se hallaba en un rincón, esperando que ese Potter saliera, para ver a su "querida" prima, la echaba de menos, mucho más que ahora la vio y estaba más deliciosa que nunca - mientras pensaba, Harry bajaba con Hermione, tomándola de la mano.

- Hija, gracias a Dios , que te sucedió - le dijo Jane analizando cada una de las facciones

- Nada mami, solo me emocioné - contestó vaga

- De verme prima - le dijo Baise acercándose

- Hazlo, hazlo - le susurraba Harry mientras se alejaba de ella

- Tu, tu que haces acá - le gritó

Nadie se esperaba esa reacción, quedaron todos sorprendidos…

- Vaya primita, parece que no te alegra verme - le dijo cínico pero algo sorprendido

- No puedo creer lo descarado que eres - le dijo, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

- Her, no sé a que te refieres - le dijo, intentando tranquilizarla, no le convenía que ella dijera la verdad, de hecho nunca contempló que ella se revelara

- Así que no sabes a que me refiero, es que tienes mala memoria, es que se te olvidó que abusaste de la campesina de Frutillar y que después me VIOLASTE A MI, CERDO ASQUEROSO - le gritó, liberando de una buena vez, lo que llevaba acumulado hace años.

_..._..._..._..._..._..._

Creo que han pasado meses de la última vez que actualicé espero que disfruten el capítulo, gracias por sus lecturas.

Fran.


	17. Chapter 17

Después de tamaña confesión, Harry fue el primero en reaccionar y agarró a Zabinni por el cuello, y de un solo golpe lo tumbó al suelo, era algo que deseaba hacer desde que se enteró lo que ese desgraciado había hecho, Severus estaba en shock junto con Draco, pero luego de ver la acción de Harry, ambos solo atinaron a patearlo en el suelo, insultándolo, descargando todo la impotencia que le producía no haber estado en aquel lugar para defender a Hermione...

El señor Granger, que estaba impávido, solo atinó a guiarse por lo que su instinto y sin que nadie lo esperase, fue donde estaba tumbado su sobrino, apartó a sus inquilinos y lo levantó del cuello, sin medir su fuerza lo apretó, gritando con rabia, con odio de cómo puso hacer semejante acto a una mujer, una adolescente indefensa, que tenía toda una vida sana y pura por adelante. Gritaba y gritaba que no tenía conciencia del daño que sembraba mientras que lo golpeaba sin piedad, como el no tuvo piedad con su hija. La Señora Granger que en esos momentos estaba consolando a su hija junto a Minerva, fue donde él y le imploró que lo dejará, que matándolo no conseguiría nada y lo apartó de él, Robert que no estaba en sus cabales, volvió a tierra cuando su esposa se interpuso entre ese asqueroso violador y él y la miró a sus ojos, donde le trasmitía el profundo dolor que sentía, como nunca se dieron cuenta y ambos desviaron la mirada en donde estaba su hija con Minerva, Harry, Draco y Severus, intentando tranquilizarla, y corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla.

Mamá… llévenselo por favor, no quiero verlo – suplicó mirando a sus padres.

Yo, señores, yo quiero sacarlo de acá, y darle una lección que nunca olvidará – les dijo Harry a ellos.- Lo mejor será que ustedes se queden con ella, para que hablen - sugirió.

Yo… nosotros… te lo agradeceríamos, llévate a esa escoria de mi casa- le dijo el señor Granger.- Querida, vamos, llevemos a nuestra hija a su cuarto, y diciendo eso último la cargó y junto a su señora emprendieron rumbo a la habitación de la castaña.

Bueno, bueno Potter, no me digas que solo te darás el banquete de aniquilar a esta cosa – dijo Malfoy mirando a Zabinni que se hallaba tirado en el rincón del suelo, semi inconciente.

Vaya Malfoy, quieres ayudarme con él – le sugirió

Tu sabes que sí, no hay nada peor que un asqueroso violador – respondió.- Severus, gustas acompañarnos – le preguntó

De eso que no te quepa duda, no sabes los deseos que tengo de destrozar cada hueso de ese infeliz, como es posible que le halla eso a mí… digo a Hermione – se corrigió.

Vamos, sé perfectamente donde podemos encargarnos de él – dijo Draco.

Los tres hombres se lo llevaron a rastras y no aparecieron por la mansión dentro de 5 horas, y con una cara de satisfacción que ninguno de los tres se la podía. Al entrar a la casa, todo estaba en penumbra y sigilosamente los tres decidieron enterarse que había pasado por lo cual se dirigieron al cuarto de Minerva.

Toc, toc , se escuchaban lo golpes en la puerta de Minerva

Pase – se escuchó en el interior

Minnie, venimos a que nos cuente todos le dijo Draco saltando a su cama como un niño pequeño.

Hay mis niños, pasaron muchas cosas, lo primero es que después que ustedes se fueron, los señores Granger se encerraron junto a mi niña en su pieza y hablaron horas, después bajaron a comer, solo ello dos y me contaron que mañana dejemos dormir a Hermione hasta la hora que ella quisiera. Ellos mañana viajarán a Frutillas, donde están los papás de Zabinni y le explicarán lo que sucedió con…  
A todo esto ¿Qué sucedió con él? – preguntó Minerva muy intrigada

Los tres se miraron con caritas de "yo no fui" pero Severus fue quién tomó la palabra…

Digamos, que ese sujeto nunca más podrá tocar a una mujer, sexualmente hablando – respondió con una tranquilidad que nadie podía creer.

¡Que fue lo que le hicieron! – preguntó escandalizada

Minie, Minie… tranquila hicimos lo que cualquiera… pues lo castramos – dijo Harry sonriente…

¡QUEEE! – exclamó Minerva

Ya, ya tranquila. Si lo dejamos vivo - le dijo Draco con fastidio

Pero si los acusa – preguntó asustada

Naah… tranquila, sabe muy bien que si delata quién fue, ahí si lo matamos – dijo Harry.

Bueno, eso espero… ya vayan a descansar, fue un día lleno de sorpresas e impresiones, ya chu chu – los echaba Minnie, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro imborrable, sus muchachos hicieron bien en desgraciar a ese mal nacido.

Mientras los tres hombres subían las escaleras, iban conversando de lo que sería la vida de Hermione desde ahora, nadie podía predecir su reacción ni el camino que tomaría…

Yo creo que sev, debe hablar con ella, todos sabemos que entre ustedes hay una química innegable y estoy seguro que tú la ayudarías a recomenzar su vida amorosa – apuntó Harry.

Primera vez que concuerdo con un Potter – dijo Draco. Vamos Sev, sé que la amas y ella siente algo por ti, se le nota, solo que tiene miedo… no desistas – le dijo con voz suplicante.

Es que… yo… yo lo reconozco, la adoro, creo que me enamoré como un adolescente, pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo o solo sea un capricho de joven malcriada – dijo con un dejo de miedo.

Vamos sev – se aventuró Harry. La conozco, hemos hablado, acá todos sabemos que el miedo que ella tiene es que cree que no es suficientemente buena para ti, después de lo que hizo el infeliz ese, está mentalizada en que está manchada, sucia y esas estupideces, y estoy convencido que tú la sacarás de esas ideas absurdas – finalizó con seguridad

Bueno, si lo dice el ex… - dejó salir con ironía.

Ash, eso ya pasó, ahora solo somos muy buenos amigos… además uds aún no son nada y si no te apuras, me adelanto – le dijo en tono serio.

Qué, ni loco… sé que ella es la mujer de mi vida, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella a más de tres metros – le advirtió y enfiló rumbo a su pieza.

Que eres cruel, Potter – le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

Bueno, si no le daba el empujoncito de los celos, no se movía – contestó riendo.

Ah, Draco… se me fue decirte que Astoria vino en la tarde y quería verte, te aconsejo que vayas a buscarla – le dijo pícaramente.

Draco a este comentario se pudo rojo y le dio las gracias, fue rumbo a la puerta principal y se fue en busca de la que creía, era una mujer extraordinaria…

Severus, al pasar por la habitación de la castaña, no pudo resistir la tentación de ver como estaba, pues si él aún estaba desconcertado y muy impactado con la situación, no se podría imaginar cómo estaba ella. Lentamente abrió la puerta de la pieza y ahí la vio tumbada en su cama, abrazando un peluche y pudo divisar la figura que él le regaló encima de su velador, como la vio tranquila, prefirió no correr riesgos y no despertarla, por lo que lentamente cerraba la puerta hasta que…

Por qué te quedas observándome y no entras a conversar – le dijo la castaña, al mismo -tiempo que encendía la luz…

Espero les guste…


	18. una ventana hacia el alma

Chicos, disculpen la demora... acá va otro cap :)

- Yo, ehhh... yo no quería molestarte, solo quería cerciorarme que estuvieras bien - dijo Snape al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a la orilla de su cama. - Pequeña, porque ocultaste algo tan grave como eso - preguntó angustiado pero con un toque de rabia en su voz.

- yo, temía que me hiciera lo mismo - le dijo en un susurro, esquivando su mirada.

- Hermione - dijo tomándola del mentón y mirándola directamente a los ojos, si tú hubieses hablado, no se hubiese repetido y te hubieras ahorrado mucho dolor - espetó con impotencia.

- Severus, ya pasó sí, ya hablé, y créeme no me siento mejor . le dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

- Princesa, ven para acá - le susurró atrayéndola hacia el, envolviéndola en un gran abrazo, amoroso y protector.

"Draco que justo llegaba vió la escena y decidió dejarlos solo, ya era hora que ese par concretara sus cosas, como él ya estaba concretado con Astoria"

- Severus yo... - intentaba decir Hermione

-shhh... calla - dijo y la trajo hacía el fundiéndose en un beso dulce, frágil, ansioso y lleno de amor. Herm, no tardo en corresponderle, pero los sucesos de horas atrás aun estaban a flor de piel en su mente y se separó abrupta mente de él.

- yo, yo no te merezco, no después de lo sucedido, por favor déjame sola - le suplicó

- Pero pequeña, ya sé todo, ya no guardas ningún secreto, nada nos impide estar juntos, por qué me dices eso ahora - le dijo angustiado.

- pero Sev, no sé... no es algo que de vuelta la página y comience de nuevo y además, no creo que pueda hacerte feliz, como mereces - le contestó tristemente

- Ya Hermione, me cansaste, que quieres de mí, te amo, sé que tú me quieres al menos, tenemos mucha química, sé que puedes hacerme muy feliz, como yo a ti, la edad no es obstáculo a pesar de que esa era mi excusa para alejarme de tí: sabes no se me hace justo que no quieras estás conmigo cuando yo he intentado alejarte de mi mente, cuerpo y alma y siempre buscas la forma de colarte en mí, no me parece justo que ahora tu decidas rechazarme cuando tú me buscabas, me provocabas o es que acaso de verdad era un juego para ti, es que tú me enamoraste para dejarme botado - contesta gritó colérico y lleno de preocupación.

- Sev no, no pienses eso, yo de verdad te quiero, está bien, lo admito, te amo, me enamoré de tí apenas te vi, no sé porque siempre buscaba meterme contigo, tenías ese algo que me era imposible pasar por alto, hasta que ví que no le eras indiferente a otras mujeres, aprendí lo que eran los celos gracias a ti y tu ex, reconozco que en un principio tenía la intención de provocarte con Harry, pero al ver que te hacía daño, fui yo misma quien le pidió que termináramos el juego y ahora pasa esto, de verdad estaba plena contigo, Draco, Harry y mis padres, pero tuvo que venir él...- finalizó energética.

- Amor ya tranquila, pasó todo, promete que estarás junto a mi y yo te prometo de corazón que intentaré que olvides a ese desgraciado, te garantizo de antemano que nunca más lo volverás a ver - le dijo convenciéndola.

- Gracias cariño, peor dame tiempo si, hay ciertos ámbitos en que no podré cumplirte - le dijo avergonzada y bajó la cabeza.

- Amor eso era lo que te preocupaba, que no estuvieras preparada para ese paso - preguntó con dulzura

- La verdad es que sí, y antes que me preguntes, no te quise decir por vergüenza y porque si empezaba a decírtelo, tarde o temprano terminaría diciéndote lo que me sucedió - comentó bajando el rostro.

- Mira mi niña, lo que tuviste que sufrir, menos mal que ya pasó y estamos juntos para afrontarlo y no me repliques, mañana hablaré con tus papás para formalizar lo nuestro - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- jajajaj, le tienes miedo a lo que te digan mis papás - le preguntó divertida.

- Pues claro, te llevo más de 10 años, que pensarán tus papás de mi - le dijo.

- ajajajja - seguía riéndose

- Oye niña malcriada, no te rías a costa de mi sufrimiento -le espetó indignado.

- No es que me ría precisamente de tí, lo que sucede es que cuando yo tenía 17 años, tuve una pequeña relación con alguien de 29 años y mis papás lo aceptaron tranquilamente, lo único que me pidieron es que pensara las cosas que hacía con él... tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Vaya, que liberales son - dijo sorprendido y algo celoso, de que su pequeña haya tenido relaciones anteriores, no es que él no las tuviera pero a qué grado habrán llegado, sospechaba que no mucho por lo que le había sucedido pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en que la hubiesen tocado en lugares, muy íntimos.

- No, no son tan liberales como crees, solo que tenía la intuición que con Regulus no llegaría muy lejos, y sabía que no daría pasos fundamentales con él - le contestó tranquilamente.

- Regulus Black - pregunto choqueado

- Si el mismo, pero antes que preguntes, solo duró dos semanas y no pasó de más de 5 besos, asi que tranquilo - le dijo en forma conciliadora

- Esta bien peque, pero no creas que no me produce algo - le dijo seriamente

- Esta bien, sev celoso - le dijo sonriendo. A todo esto, qué hiciste toda la tarde - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Digamos que Draco, Harry y Yo nos encargamos que Zabinni no vuelva - le dijo acariciándola en el rostro.

- Severus Alexander Snape Prince, qu hicieron - preguntó temerosa pero con un dejo de alivio.

- A ver pequeña, para no traumar esa mente inocente, simplemento lo castramos - le dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Sev - dijo escandalizada

- Ya, ya cariño, no hablemos más de eso, mejor te dejo descanzar, mañana será un día pesado, debo hablar con tus papás - le dijo despidiéndose con un tenue beso en lso labios.

- Sev, más allá de lo de mis padres, necesito que estés con Draco mañana - le pidió

- Por qué, pasa algo - pregunto extrañado

- Mañana llegan los Weasley a Hodsmage y mis papás los invitó a cenar - dijo con pesar

- Eso quiere decir que...

- Exacto, mañana llega Ginny.

Disculpen lo cortito, espero seguir actualizando, besos :)


End file.
